Dark Secrets
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: Callisto hated this world, it was a pale comparison to the one she had came from. When she made it back to the town that she knew held all the secrets to her old life, she met Emma, the girl who can save everyone. When Emma and Snow are thrown back to their homeland, Callisto decides to help. She finds even more secrets about her family, secrets that could destroy her family bonds.
1. Back Home

**Summary:**

Callisto hated this world, it was a pale comparison to the one she had came from. When she made it back to the town that she knew held all the secrets to her old life, she met Emma, the girl who can save everyone. When Emma and Snow are thrown back to their homeland, Callisto decides to help. She finds even more secrets about her family, secrets that could destroy her family bonds.

**Pairings:**

Killian Jones/OFC, Rumpelstiltskin/Belle, Snow White/Prince Charming, Emma Swann/Baelfire

**Main Characters: **

Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold, Belle, Snow/Mary Margaret, Charming/David Nolan, Emma Swan, Killian Jones/Captain Hook, Henry, Ruby/Red Riding Hood, August Booth/Pinocchio, Baelfire/Neal Cassidy

**Author Note: I have been told my character is a Mary-Sue, and I really didn't want that to happen, but I guess it did. I would like to explain some stuff though. Her name is Callisto because I think that is a beautiful name and I really don't like plain names. All of my characters have unusual names. I made her friends with Emma because that is really the only person who is closest to her age. I made her Rumpelstiltskin's daughter because I had been thinking of a way to do a story like that. I will admit, at times, this story is a bit twisted. I mean she thinks the guy who is kidnapping her and wants to kill her father is handsome. I guess my character has Stockholm Syndrome. It does play into the story though. I didn't want her to be evil but yet I wanted her to be a bit twisted because of who her father is. She is conflicted by everything because of who her father is and what he has done. Just a little clarification.**

* * *

Callisto hit the ground hard as they flew into whatever new world they were in. She had grabbed for her best friend, Emma, when she had been sucked into that damn magic hat. Callisto groaned as she shoved the debris off them but she stopped when she saw a very angry looking woman pointing a sword at her. She poked Emma and Snow to wake them, and they woke just as startled as Callisto had been. The woman didn't speak to them, she just tied them up and dragged them to wherever they were going. Callisto looked around as they were dragged along, and she knew where they were now. They were back home, back in their land, and she was ecstatic to see that it had survived. She laughed to herself, if they only knew who she was, they wouldn't think of harming her or trying to contain her.

Once they reached their destination, they were flung in a cell and Snow was unconscious. A woman stepped out from the shadows, "Hello, I'm Cora."

Callisto turned away from Cora and that only made Cora more curious. Cora asked, "Who are you, child?"

Callisto scowled as she turned around to face Cora and Cora just grinned, "Oh, its you. I thought I would never see you around again."

Callisto knew Snow and Emma were now suspicious of her, "You are such a bitch, Cora."

Cora grinned evilly, "Oh, I am huh? What about all the misdeeds you have done, Callisto?"

Emma asked, "What is she talking about?"

Callisto sighed, "Well I'm from here, you already know that. But there is a reason I was unknown to Snow. I'm not actually a good character, but I'm trying to change that."

Cora cackled, "Don't lie to them, dear. With your parentage, you will never be good and they will never trust you."

Snow asked, "Who are your parents, Callisto?"

Callisto sighed, "Can't we just forget about this?"

Snow shook her head no but they were interrupted by them being taken out of the cell. Snow let it go for now because Callisto had never tried to hurt them or abandon them. They were released by Lancelot and they ventured to their home to look for the enchanted tree, with the help of Mulan. They found it still in Emma's nursery and Cora appeared again. She wanted the tree so she could see her daughter again. Cora and Regina hated each other so it was strange that Cora would want to see her, she probably just wanted to kill Regina. When Emma set the tree on fire, Cora was so aggravated that she grabbed a hold of Callisto before she disappeared. Callisto heard Emma yell, "No!" But she couldn't stop Cora.

Callisto was flung to the ground in front of a man. Cora said, "You want your revenge, there it is."

Callisto looked up at him slowly. She knew this man was probably not going to be good for her health, but she couldn't help but stare, he was absolutely gorgeous. He looked at Cora, "How is she my revenge?"

Cora asked, surprised, "You don't know who this is? She is Rumpelstiltskin's daughter."

Callisto heard those words and she flinched, she hadn't spoken to her father since he had given the curse to Regina. They had fought about it before it happened, Callisto had loved her life in this realm, she didn't want it to change. Her father was just tired of being imprisoned and alone. Callisto hadn't really forgave him for it.

The guy smirked at Cora's words, but as he looked down at her, he looked sad. He said, "Leave her here, Cora, and be gone."

Cora scoffed as she disappeared. The man yanked her up to her feet and she laughed, "You do realize you just sent away the only person who could save you from me."

He scoffed, "I don't need to be saved."

Callisto rolled her eyes, "Obviously you know of my father, so you should know what I am capable of."

He grabbed her roughly, "Listen here, you are a child to me and I want so badly to hurt you, but I just can't seem to bring myself to do it."

Callisto cocked her head to the side, "Why is that?"

He had that sad hurt look on his face again, "You remind me of someone."

Callisto eyed him curiously, he couldn't seem to look at her. She held out her hand, "I'm Callisto. And you already know that I am Rumpelstiltskin's daughter."

The guy eyed me, "But who is your mother?"

Callisto bit her lip, "My mother was a princess, her name was Belle."

He saw her expression change when she spoke of her mother, "What happened to her?"

Callisto sighed deeply, "She killed herself."

The guy's face cringed when Callisto said that. He asked, "Do you have any siblings?"

She was wondering why he was asking all these damn questions, "Yes, I have a half-brother I was told. His name was Balefire. He had a different mother. My father always did tell me I looked so much like Balefire's mother rather than my own."

The guy seemed to be strained by Callisto's words, and she knew he was hurting from something. He was still asking questions though, "What happened to him?"

Callisto laughed, "Well my father told me that he had found a way to take them away from this world, but when he did it, my father was too scared to jump with Bale. Bale was sent to another land somewhere and my father was left here with his pain."

The guy laughed at that, which pissed Callisto off, "Your father always was a coward."

Callisto stared at him and yelled, "Think whatever the hell you want, but who the hell are you and why the hell are you asking all these questions?"

He sighed, "My name is Killian, or Captain Hook as I am called since your father chopped off my hand."

Callisto's eyes grew wide, she remembered her father's words about Killian and she tried to back away but he yanked her back, "And your father is right, you do look a lot like Mila."

Callisto began to get a bit scared, this man's pain had turned to anger and it was written all over his face. She tried to scare him, "I possess a lot of magic, like my father, so I suggest you let me go."

He chuckled at her, "So you're a coward like your father, always hiding behind your magic."

Callisto wanted to use her magic, she could here, but his words stopped her. She knew how to fight and she could easily knock his ass to the ground, but she just stood there. She said, "What do you want?"

He grinned, devilishly, "I want you to find a way back to that other place, so I can kill your father."

Callisto gulped as she heard his words. She glared at him, "And if I don't?"

He looked down on her, "Well if you don't, I can just kill you and find a way with Cora's help. But either way, you stay with me until you figure it out."

Callisto exhaled, she was a prisoner to a man that wanted to kill her father. She may not like her father right now, but that still hurt her. She growled at him, "Fine."

He smirked at her, and she felt herself swoon. He was so freaking gorgeous, and dangerous and that just had Callisto besides herself. She would fight what he was making her do, it was just how she was. She didn't really fear him so him threatening her wasn't that big a deal. She smiled to herself, maybe being stuck with him wouldn't be such a bad thing.


	2. Broken Bonds

Killian had a special little jail cell he kept Callisto in, to keep her there. She knew Snow and Emma wouldn't find her and she feared they would find a way back and forget about her. Even though she had been evil for most of her life, she realized how much she cared for Snow and Emma, they were like family to her.

She sat alone in her jail cell and she felt actual tears fall down her face. She hadn't cried since she was a child, it made her feel weak. She heard a chuckle from the doorway, "Do you miss your daddy?"

She cracked her fingers, just itching to use her magic. He laughed again, "Go ahead, show me how much of a coward you are."

She hissed at him, "No, I won't."

He said, "Fine, have it your way. Have you figured anything out yet?"

She shook her head no and he turned away from her, walking out. She started breaking everything in the cell, she was so pissed off that she just snapped. He came flying back into the cell, "What the fuck are you doing?"

She slammed him to the wall with her magic and she approached him slowly, "Listen to me, you tiny little insignificant man, I will destroy you if you even think of uttering another word to me."

He uttered one word, "Coward."

Her resolve faltered at that word and her magic weakened and he felt it. He shoved her backwards to the ground, and she hit her head. He laughed at her, "You're so predictable."

She stood up and punched him in the face, "How is that for predictable?"

He wiped the blood from his lip and he grinned at her, and without a word walked out. She inhaled sharply, she couldn't believe she had just punched that man in the face. He could easily just kill her but yet she had fought back. She sat against the wall of the cell and slowly fell asleep.

Callisto was woke up by cold water being thrown on her and she jumped up screaming. He laughed at her outrage at what had just happened. She glared at him as she yelled, "What the hell do you want?"

He threw clothes at her and said, "Get dressed. You're clothes are all wet."

She growled as he said that. She looked at the clothes and realized they were pirates clothes and she turned to him, "You can't expect me to wear these."

He stood his ground, "Put them on. Now."

She sighed as she was about to undress but she realized he was still standing there, "Are you going to get out?"

He shook his head no. She scowled as she turned away from him, if he was going to stare all he would get is a view of her bare ass. She dressed as quickly as she could since she could feel his eyes on her. Once she was dressed, she turned back around and his eyes dropped to the floor instantly. She eyed him, "What the hell is your problem? Why is it that sometimes you can't even look me in the eyes?"

He glanced up at her and said, "Just mind your business, Callisto."

She was surprised that he had said her name. She still wanted to know why he didn't look at her so she didn't drop it. "No, I want answers."

He grabbed her and shoved her against the wall, and he started screaming, "You look just like her! And I loved her! But your damn father just couldn't let go, and when he realized she loved me now, he killed her!"

Callisto shrunk away from him, she hadn't know that her father had killed Mila, Bale's mother. It was just another secret in a long list from her father. Killian still held her there between him and the wall, "I wonder if that's why you look like her, it was a way for someone to taunt your father. To remind him of what he did. I think its a great punishment for him."

Callisto felt the tears coming again but she pushed them back. She said, "Will you let me go now?"

He moved away from her and let her walk away from him. He motioned towards the door as he walked out and she followed him carefully. He asked, "What will it take for you to figure out how to get back to that other world?"

She sighed, she was beginning to actually be conflicted now. She began to see how much of a monster her father really was, and she wanted to help Killian, but then again he was still her father. She said, "I need to go to my home."

He held his hand out, "Lead the way."

She began to walk towards the woods and toward her home, she only knew that because it used her magic to tell her. After they had been walking a bit, they came upon a cliff and Callisto looked off in the distance. There stood Snow and Charming's palace and she felt a tear fall from her face as she looked at it. He looked at her strangely, "Why are you staring at the Palace?"

Callisto shook her head and tried to continue walking but he grabbed her and yanked her back to the cliff, "What do you know about them?"

She shook her head refusing to answer and he said, "Tell me what you know now."

She yelled, "Yes I know Snow, now let me go," as she yanked her arm away from him. She began to run into the woods and towards the palace and he was behind her, she could hear his footsteps. She cheated and appeared in front of the palace, and ran inside. She slammed into Emma, who looked very surprised to see Callisto. Callisto turned around and began to quickly close the door to the palace, before she fell to the ground.

She was leaning against the door when she felt the pounding on it. Then she heard his yelling, "Callisto, open the fucking door now!"

She backed away from it and started to walk away when she heard the door fling open. She scowled, he was coming at her now and boy did he looked pissed. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards the door, "You insolent little witch."

Before he made it to the door though, Snow was in front of him with a sword extended towards him, "Release Callisto."

He chuckled at her, "I've heard of you. The wonderful Snow White, who acts like a man."

Snow just picked the sword up higher to rest the point under his chin, "Let her go."

He let go of her arm and said, "Happy?"

Snow smiled at him and then Killian laughed. Callisto was worried why he was laughing with a sword to his throat. He asked, "So dear Callisto, I assume these are your friends. Do they even know about you?"

Callisto's eyes held fear, "Don't you dare, Killian. I won't help you if you do."

He scoffed, "You weren't going to help me anyways. Snow, do you know who your little friend here is?"

Snow shook her head, with her sword still pointed at him. He grinned like the devil, "She is Rumpelstiltskin's daughter."

Callisto froze when she heard him actually utter those words to her friends. She watched as Snow turned to point her sword at Callisto now, and Callisto felt her heart fall, she had just lost everything because of Killian. She would make him pay for this.


	3. Callisto's Journey

Callisto stood with tears in her eyes still, as Snow turned that sword on her. Killian chuckled and stood up, "Now can I take her and go?"

Snow nodded and Killian grabbed Callisto's arm as he dragged her out. She screamed at him once outside, "You fucking bastard, how could you? you have ruined everything, they were family to me."

Killian just laughed at her, "You poor thing."

He was just being a prick now and Callisto felt herself snap as she yanked her hand back and punched him in the face again. He fell backwards and then stood up and glared at her, "You little bitch."

He grabbed onto her arm tightly, bruising her slightly, and pulled her towards the woods so they could head back to trying to find her home. Callisto wanted to cry when she thought of what Killian had done, he had ruined a part of her life that she would never get back. They would always hate her now. Callisto could still remember the first time she had met Emma.

* * *

_Callisto was sitting in Granny's talking to Ruby when Emma walked in for a cup of coffee. Callisto eyed her, she was definitely new here. Callisto approached her, "Hi, I'm Callisto. Are you new in town?"_

_The woman turned around and smiled, "Not exactly, just passing through. I got an unexpected visitor and had to bring him back home."_

_Callisto laughed, "Was it Henry? That boy is always running off somewhere."_

_The woman nodded, "I'm Emma. And yeah, Henry was the son I gave up for adoption."_

_Callisto knew who she was at that moment, this was Snow and Charming's daughter. That was why she was here now and why Henry had gone to her. Callisto smiled, "Well maybe I'll see you around."_

_Emma smiled as Callisto walked away. Callisto walked out the front door of Granny's and saw the clock move a fraction of an inch and Callisto grinned widely. The curse would finally be broken soon._

* * *

By nightfall, Callisto had led them to her home or rather her father's home. Callisto spoke with venom, still pissed at Killian, "I'll work on your damn spell tomorrow. Right now, I'm going to bed."

Killian just nodded at her as she walked away towards what used to be her room. She had been young when all the trouble had happened, but as she looked around the room, she remembered everything. She curled up in her bed and fell asleep.

She began to twist and turn in her sleep, her nightmares of horrid things plaguing her, and she startled herself awake. She didn't fell like going back to sleep just yet so she got up. She heard a noise and she glanced around the room and didn't see anything so she figured it was just her imagination. She ventured out into the hallway and towards the room that held the portraits of the family. She glanced at her brother's portrait, she wished she could find him in the real world, but she never had. He would be an older man now which was strange considering how the rest of everybody looked. She then turned to the portrait of Mila and she analyzed it. Callisto conjured a mirror and stared at her own appearance. She had the same type of hair and color. She had the same face shape, same eyes. She startled herself while staring into the mirror and she dropped the mirror. It was eerie how she looked almost exactly like Mila.

She sighed as she turned around to go back to her room. She crawled back in her bed and drifted off. She began to have the nightmares again and she awoke when someone touched her arm. She awoke instantly, "What the hell are you doing in here?"

Killian yelled, "You were screaming bloody murder, and I couldn't sleep."

She glared at him and she realized she had her hand clamped around her heart necklace and he noticed it, "Whats that?"

She scoffed, "Why do you care? Just get out!"

He shook his head, "I do apologize for what I did. It wasnt my place to tell your secret. I shouldnt threaten you just because I am mad at your father. Now, please tell me what is hidden in your hand."

She sighed and sat up in bed, "It's a necklace."

He was intrigued by it, "Who gave it to you?"

Callisto felt the bad emotions come up, "Do you know who the Huntsman is?"

Killian nodded, "The man who was supposed to kill Snow because the Evil Queen hired him to."

Callisto smiled slightly, "He was in that other world, he was the sheriff. he was so sweet and nice, especially when I came into the town for the first time."

Killian raised an eyebrow, "Wait, you weren't always there?"

Callisto shook her head, "When I was still young, my father sent me through before the curse hit. I remembered everything as I walked back into that town. I hated my father for what he had done, but I eventually forgave him. Although he still doesn't know I was there, my presence remained hidden from him."

Callisto felt the tears threatening to fall, "I had a new life, a new family to associate myself with, but you ruined that. I remember the first time I met Emma and I saw that clock turn for the first time since I had been in that town. I befriended her because I knew who she was."

Killian was intrigued by the story, "Who is she?"

Callisto laughed, "Emma? She is the daughter of Snow and Charming."

Killian was shocked by the revelation as Callisto kept talking, "She is the one who broke the curse, she was the only one who could."

Killian asked, "You seem to love them dearly."

Callisto frowned and said, "Get out, Killian!"

He shook his head no so she shoved him out with her magic and locked the door. She could hear him pounding on the door yelling, "Open the damn door, Callisto, we aren't done!"

Callisto ignored him as she curled into her bed. She didnt want to see him anymore, she just wanted to be alone. She clasped the necklace that Graham had given her as she fell asleep.

When morning came, she walked to her father's magic room. She picked up the bottle of True Love, it had been a hard potion for her father to make. It was Snow and Charming's hair blended together. She almost dropped the potion when Killian startled her with his voice, "What is that?"

She jumped and said, "None of your concern. Why are you in here?"

He said, "Seeing how your work is coming along."

She rolled her eyes at him as she busied herself. He stopped her as he touched the necklace, "You still didn't tell me exactly who gave you this necklace." He inspected it closely, it was a solid gold heart with her name engraved across it.

She sighed, "His name was Graham in the real world. He was the Huntsman here. The Evil Queen was a jealous bitch so she killed him. I loved him more than anything in any world."

Killian's face began to soften as he heard her words, "So you know how it feels to lose someone?"

Callisto nodded, "Yes, but I don't chose to take the revenge tract on the person that so many of you chose to do when someone is taken from you, I don't understand it."

Killian listened to her words, "You didn't love him enough then."

Callisto jumped on him instantly and a dagger appeared in her hand, "You shut your mouth about things that you know nothing about or I'll send you to your precious Mila."

He lay perfectly still under her, afraid of her slightly. She eyed him curiously as she perched herself on him, dagger to his neck, "What, no smart ass words?"

He flipped her over and knocked the dagger to the ground. She grinned as it appeared in her hand even as she was under him, "Magic dearie, I can do whatever I please."

He groaned as he rolled away from her and stood up, "Just finish the damn spell because I do believe we are bad for each other's health."

Callisto grinned, it was true, they seemed to just hate each other, and everything turned to a fight between them. Callisto set off to finished her work as she watched him walk out. By that night, she felt that she had successfully recreated the spell her father had used to send her and Bale through. She called to Killian, "I think I did it."

He smirked widely, "It's about time, let's go now."

Callisto said, "Wait, there is something I still have to do."

Killian rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me you're going to go to Snow and Emma. They hate you now, so don't bother."

Callisto glared at him, she wanted to conjure a wraith to eat this man alive. He was just so damn annoying, no wonder her father had chopped off his damn hand. Callisto frowned at him, "I have to do it, I can't leave them stranded here."

Killian groaned, "No, you don't have to. Just forget them and let's go."

Callisto shook her head, "No, I have to at least give them the choice. How bout I give you something as payment for us going to see them?"

He sighed, "What? What could you possibly give me that I want?"

Callisto snapped her fingers and he stared at her. He threw his hand up and yelled, "What the hell did you...?"

He suddenly realized he had both hands and he turned to look at her, "Fine. Let's go."

Callisto held out her hand, "Do you trust me?"

He shook his head no but grabbed her hand anyway and they appeared in front of the palace. Callisto flung the doors open and walked inside. Snow and Mulan stood in front of Emma and Aurora, with their swords pointed at Callisto. Callisto sighed, "I found a way back home, you just have to trust me."

Snow scoffed, "As if we can, we know who you are now."

Callisto screamed, "I fell in love with Graham, I've never seen my father in the other world, I befriend your daughter, I don't even use my magic much."

Snow lowered her sword as she asked, "What do we need to do?"

Callisto shook her head, "Nothing, I'll do it."

Snow then glanced at Killian, "Who is he?"

Callisto's words stuck in her throat as she thought about an answer, but Killian answered for her, "I am the man who is going to kill Rumpelstiltskin."

Snow gasped as she turned to look at Callisto and Callisto's eyes began to water. She shoved the pain back and began the spell and once the portal was open, she held her hand out to Snow and Emma, "Do you trust me?"

They both grabbed her hand as they jumped in. Callisto hit the road with a hard thud and she groaned, and when she opened her eyes, she was met with an unexpected person, "Mother?"


	4. Tricks of the Mind

Callisto flew up in her bed and glanced around her surroundings. She was still in her bed in her father's house. She sifted through what she thought were memories in her head, but it had just been a dream or a premonition. She heard a knock on the door and she walked over to answer it and there was Killian again on the other side. She growled at him, "Go away, Killian."

He rolled his eyes at her, "No, you need to hurry up with that damn spell and why the hell were you sobbing? I can hear you all the way in my room."

Callisto snapped her head up when she heard that, she knew she had cried because she still felt the tears on her face. The dream had been so real but here she was, still in their land with Killian, and he was still missing his hand. Callisto sighed, she knew he wouldn't like her next words, "Killian, I want you to go."

His face warped at that, "Excuse me?"

Callisto repeated, "Get out, Killian. When I figure out the spell, I will come to you."

He was apparently stunned that she was telling him to leave and he said, "No."

Callisto clenched her hands angrily, "If I give you something first, will you go?"

His face seemed to light up and she scoffed, "Not that you skeaze."

He chuckled, "Then what will you give me?"

Callisto snapped her fingers and he asked, "What did you do?"

Then he realized he had control of both hands, his other hand was there, where it previously had been gone. He gasped at her and was in shock, but said, "I'm still not leaving. You shouldn't be left alone; you may try to weasel out of our deal."

Callisto pushed him all the way out of her house and grinned at him, "I gave you a chance and you didn't get out so I made you with force."

Killian yelled, "You are such an annoying creature, Callisto."

She grinned evilly at him, "Oh, I know. Now go away before I decide to take your hand back."

He stormed away and Callisto walked off to her father's magic room where she began to try to figure out the spell. Callisto drifted to the day her father told her what would happen.

_Callisto was around twelve when she snuck down to the dungeon in Charming and Snow's palace. No one in the palace knew who she was, so she could sneak around easily. She ventured down there without anyone seeing her and she approached the cell her father was in. He whispered, "The Evil Queen is going to put a curse on the land, you need to leave this place before she does."_

_Callisto was frightened at first, "But father, how did she get that curse? I thought you possessed it?"_

_He nodded, "I did, but I gave it to her."_

_Callisto gasped, "Father, why would you do that?"_

_He said, "I want to see Bael again."_

_Callisto sighed, her half-brother, she had never met him but he had been her father's obsession for years now. Callisto shook her head, "You shouldn't have given her that spell, father. She will destroy our home."_

_He just stared at the ground, "Just take this and go to that other world, and stay safe, I will see you again."_

_He handed her a piece of parchment, "It has everything you need on it. I know your young, but I have taught you well. Now go, Callisto. And please be safe."_

_Callisto felt a tear fall down her face as she ran out of the dungeon and stole a horse to ride to the Dark Castle, her home. She arrived there quickly and ran into the castle, going straight to the magic room. She opened the parchment and read the ingredients and began to create the spell. It was done quickly and she wrote out a note to her father:_

_ I did the spell father. I do hope I see you again in this other world. I love you father._

_Callisto placed the note inside the cup her mother had chipped; she knew there her father would find it. Then she did the spell and jumped in the vortex. She hit the ground hard as she fell through. She wandered toward a building and the people inside freaked out that she didn't have anyone with her. They called these other people who took her and put her with what was called a foster family. She spent the next six years beginning to resent and hate her father for what he had done. She knew when she saw him again, she wouldn't want to. She spent six years with them until she was of legal age and then she made her way to a town in Maine. She had dreamed about it so she had to go see it. It was called Storybrooke._

_She drove into the town and she stopped at a diner. She froze as she walked in the diner, there was Snow sitting at a table._

Callisto was snapped out of her thoughts by a ghostly voice calling her name, "Callisto! Callisto!"

Callisto pulled herself away from her memories and her work and went to figure out who was yelling for her. She concentrated until she felt the person's presence and then appeared next to the person. She rolled her eyes when she saw who it was though, Killian. She laughed as she saw him tied to a tree, "Well isn't this an interesting sight."

He growled at her, "Just untie me please, Callisto."

Callisto scoffed at his request, "Why should I?"

He glared at her, "Please Callisto. Convince them to let me go."

Callisto spun around and saw Snow and Emma, and that pain came back again. Emma yelled, "Don't you dare untie him."

Callisto said, "I would never, he is much too dangerous."

He screamed at her, "You lying bitch!"

Callisto giggled at him and then turned to Emma, "Why did you tie him to a tree anyway?"

Emma said, "Because he thought he could lie to me and not tell me who he is."

Callisto laughed, "Is that all? I'll tell you who he is."

Emma raised an eyebrow. Callisto said, "He is Killian Jones, or Captain Hook. He wants to go to Storybrooke to kill Rumpelstiltskin, my father."

Emma looked horrified that Callisto was so calm about it. Killian yelled, "Will you shut up, Callisto!"

Callisto just laughed at him, "Awe, poor Killian."

He yelled, "I am going to strangle you when they release me."

Callisto just continued to laugh, "As if they will release you."

Killian pleaded with Emma, and she realized he just wanted to kill someone who was already evil, so she decided to release him, and he was going to help them find a way back, and he flew at Callisto. He grabbed her by her throat, "You stupid bitch! I call you for help and you were going to let me die!"

Callisto squeaked out, "No, I wouldn't have."

He yelled at her, "I don't believe you."

Emma knocked him off of her and helped her up, "You may have kept secrets but you have never done any harm to us."

Callisto was shocked that Emma had helped her. Killian wasn't giving up though as he pinned Callisto to a tree, "You need to learn your place, I could have easily killed you when Cora brought you to me."

Callisto laughed maniacally, "You won't kill me."

He scoffed, "And why do you think I won't kill you?"

She could feel how the more she spoke, the closer his body got to her, "Because you want me."

He growled at her as he pushed himself away from her. Emma said, "You need to not worry about Callisto, and take us to this magic compass or I'll tie you back to that tree."

Killian glared at Emma, "I will take you, if Callisto comes too."

Callisto shook her head, "No, I won't go with you."

Emma begged, "Please come, you can help keep us safe."

Callisto sighed, Emma asking was the only reason she would agree to be in Killian's presence any longer, "Fine."

Killian chuckled as he started to walk and pulled Callisto next to him.


	5. Rescuing the Damsel

Callisto stumbled around with the group, she hadn't really wanted to come but here she was. Killian was right next to her, he hadn't left her alone. He had like permanently attached himself to her side, it was rather irritating.

Finally, after what seemed like walking forever, they reached the beanstalk. Killian wanted Callisto to go up with him but she said no, that she wanted to stay below to watch the others. Killian went up with Emma and Callisto lay down on the ground, she was exhausted. She passed out after a short time, and she went into a dream state.

_She drifted to the night her father had been captured. They had frozen him and they carried him to the dungeon in the castle. Callisto was hiding in the bushes and she started to cry, what would she do out here all by herself. Her cries had been heard by Charming and Snow and she picked into the bushes and saw the small girl that was Callisto. "Oh you poor thing, what are you doing out here?"_

_Callisto cried harder, "My parents are missing."_

_Snow gathered her up and took her with them to the castle. She had lived there until the day that the curse had hit. Snow had never known and she still didn't know now that that was Callisto._

Callisto was awoken by someone shaking her. It was Snow, so Callisto asked, "What is it Snow?"

Snow looked sad, "You were crying in your sleep, screaming father."

Callisto looked ashamed and then said, "I'm fine."

Snow nodded, "Can I ask why you carry on with that man?"

Callisto yawned, "Killian? I stay with him and put up with him because he knows things about my family that I need to know."

Snow understood, "Why don't you use your magic when trouble comes?"

Callisto laughed manically, "Because it came from my father, and I hate that man. He ruined our lives when he gave the Queen the curse. I don't use my magic because I don't want to be like my father. I do slip and use it though sometimes, especially on Killian."

Snow smiled, "You like him, don't you?"

Callisto laughed, "Yeah right. That man wants to murder my father."

Snow just nodded but didn't believe her, and she walked away. After a few hours, Mulan insisted that she had to chop down the beanstalk. Snow got angry and they began to fight when they saw Emma hit the ground. Callisto raised an eyebrow, "Where is Killian?"

Emma made a pained face, "I can't trust him. I left him chained up in the giant's house."

Callisto screamed, "You left him? And you chained him up?"

Callisto ran towards the beanstalk, ready to climb up, when Emma pulled her down, "Don't go after him. Stay here with us. We can finally just go back home, Callisto."

Callisto shook her head, "No."

Emma sighed and she walked away with the others, she could hear Killian screaming for her. She sighed as she began the climb to the top, it took forever. She quietly snuck around inside to go to where Killian was. She used her magic to break the cuffs on him. Her grabbed her hands and ran towards the door but the giant caught them, "Who are you?"

Callisto said, "Someone who is not to be messed with, now let us leave."

The giant shook his head, "I promised that woman I would detain this man for a bit."

Callisto rolled her eyes, "I don't care what you promised Emma, now move before I make you."

He still shook his head no, so Callisto sent him flying backwards with her magic, and when he hit the ground, it shook the entire room. Callisto faltered and she fell towards the ground, but Killian caught her. She glanced up at him and he smirked at her, "Better watch your step."

She growled at him as she pulled away and it looked like he was saddened by her pulling away from him. She ran towards the door and they then fell the same way Emma had, except Callisto landed on top of Killian.

He groaned as she landed on him and she pushed herself up slightly, but she was still on top of him. He just stared up at her and then he suddenly grabbed the back of her head and yanked her down to meet his lips. She literally thought she had died and went to heaven. His lips tasted like the salty sea air, which was odd. And he was exceptionally good at kissing.

Callisto took a moment to clear her head and then she yanked away from him when she realized what she was doing. No matter how handsome he was or how skilled he was with those lips of his, this man was still the man who wanted to kill her father. It didn't matter that she hated her father, he was still her dad. But Killian had been nothing but nice to her, he had never tried to harm her, but she had assumptions as to why that was. Callisto walked away from Killian, but he pulled her back, "Why are you walking away?"

Callisto sighed, "Because you shouldn't have done that."

He got closer again, standing right in front of her, whispering in her ear, "Why not?"

She felt herself grow weak in the knees, when had she become so infatuated with this man? She gulped and backed up, "Because we can't do this."

He smirked, "But you enjoyed it."

She gasped, "You are an arrogant bastard, aren't you?"

He smirked again, "Yeah I may be, but you still want me. I felt the way you responded to me; your lips still crave it again. As does the other part of you, I'm sure," he said as he tried to pull her against him.

She didn't think, all she wanted to do was hit him, and she did. She slapped him right across the face, "Don't touch me, Killian."

The fire in his eyes grew after she slapped him and he yanked her firmly against his body, "I should punish you for thinking its okay to hit me, but I'd rather just watch you twitch as I mess with you," and he slammed his lips to hers again.

She couldn't help it this time as she melted into him, loving the feeling of them together. He was the one who pulled away this time but she spoke, "Don't think this makes you special, I still don't like you."

He laughed at her, "If you say so, Callisto."

He watched her walk towards the woods, this was far from the plan he had. He hadn't expected to meet Rumpelstiltskin's daughter, or for her to look so much like Mila. Or for him to start to fall for her. He cursed himself for that, but when he looked up at her again, he saw her staring at him. She raised an eyebrow at him, "What are you doing?"

He sighed, "Thinking."

She pressed the issue, "About what?"

He shook his head; he wasn't going to have this conversation with her. Callisto laughed as he seemed to be doing an inner monologue to himself, she knew he was starting to fall for her, which could work to her advantage. She smiled at him and watched his face light up; yep he was in love with her alright. As she turned to walk away, she noticed she was wearing the same clothes for the past few days, which was gross. She snapped her fingers and she was wearing a short blue dress with black combat boots. She knew this outfit wouldn't fit in here, but oh well. She watched Killian eye her and she laughed inwardly, "See something you like, Killian?"

He approached her slowly, pushing a strand of hair out of her face, "Why do you call me Killian?"

She didn't like that he was so close; it made her nervous, "Because it's your name, not Captain Hook or Hook. I use your proper name. Besides, I like your name."

He smiled, taking that as a good enough answer. They began to walk towards the woods as he thought to himself, _damn I am so fucked. I'm in love with Rumpelstiltskin's daughter._


	6. Another Secret

As they walked into the woods, it was starting to get late so he insisted they stop and rest for the night. Callisto was a bit skeptical about this but she quickly fell asleep as her head hit the ground. It wasn't long until she slipped into her dreams.

* * *

_She was in the dungeon with her father, "Father, you can't give the Queen that spell, she will destroy everything."_

_He shook his head sadly, "I don't care anymore. I just want to be able to find Bael again."_

_Callisto's anger grew, "You will never find Bael, father. If you hadn't have been such a coward, you would have jumped with him and not left him all alone."_

_A loud slap rang through the dungeon and Callisto held her burning cheek, her father had just slapped her. She ran out in tears, going to her room. Red had heard her crying and knocked on the door lightly, Callisto? Sweetheart, are you alright?"_

_Callisto cried, "No. I am a monster, just like my father. Red, I don't want to be a monster!"_

_Red was confused, "How are you a monster, darling?"_

_Callisto snapped her fingers and they were in the garden and Red glanced at her, "How did you do that?"_

_Callisto cried, "I'm a monster! No better than Rumpelstiltskin's or the Queen."_

_Red pulled her in for a hug, "Do you use your magic for bad things?"_

_Callisto shook her head, "I rarely use it."_

_Red smiled, "Then you are no monster, dear. I don't want to hear you say you are again."_

_Callisto curled into Red's arms, the people here were like family to her, and they were so nice to her when she was just an orphan they thought. Then the scene changed to when she had talked to Regina, "Why do you want to destroy everything?"_

_Regina cackled, "Because that bitch took everything from me!"_

_Callisto shook her head, "You are just a bitter old hag, it you want to blame anyone, it should be your mother."_

_She got slapped again but she wouldn't take that from Regina, "Don't forget who made you powerful, darling. You and your mother."_

_Regina scowled at those words and disappeared. Callisto cradled her face again; she was getting tired of getting slapped. She went back to the castle to finish the spell that would send her away and she placed the parchment under a broken floorboard._

* * *

Suddenly someone jerked her awake and she was staring into Killian's blue eyes. She realized she was panting and her face stung, so she looked up at him slowly, "What is it, Killian?"

He asked, "What were you dreaming about?"

Callisto sighed, "Old memories."

Killian chuckled, "You were yelling, it sounded as if you were upset with someone. You even grabbed your face as if you had been hit."

Callisto nodded and lay back down but he pulled her back up, "Oh no, you are going to tell me what happened. What you dreamed about."

She bit her lip, "I got in an argument with my father before the curse hit, I called him a coward so he slapped me. I got in an argument with the Queen too and she slapped me too."

Killian growled, "More reason for me to kill him."

Callisto sighed, "What are you doing, Killian? I'm not your ward; I'm not your woman, so why do you care so damn much?"

He just turned away from her and walked away, fucking pirate she thought to herself. She lay there for a while before she said, "I did remember where I hid the spell now though."

Killian jumped up, "Let's go get it then."

Callisto shook her head, "We have to find Snow and Emma first."

Killian groaned, "Why can't they just get left here? I mean they did just leave me to die."

Callisto pounced on him, furious that he was so heartless about everything. She hissed at him, "How about you just keep your mouth shut and don't ever open it again."

He yanked her closer to his face, he couldn't take the tension between them anymore, especially when she got angry at him, "How about you just shut up and kiss me?"

She shook her head, "Hell no."

He laughed, "Too bad if you think you actually have a choice," and he slammed his lips against hers. She struggled against him, trying to fight the feeling to just give in to him. He had her held too tightly against him to get away though.

He pulled away momentarily and said, "I love your lips, Callisto. They taste like cinnamon, just as spicy as you are."

Callisto yanked herself away, "Don't touch me ever again."

He laughed at her fake anger, "I know you're not really angry, I can feel how you push closer to me when I kiss you."

Callisto hissed at him and slapped him hard across the cheek, "Fuck you!"

He grew very angry that she had hit him again but her words fired him up in a different way. He gripped her tightly against him, "Why do you fight me so much, Callisto?"

She growled, "Because I hate you."

He chuckled as he released her, "If you are going to lie dear, you should at least make me believe it."

She knew how she felt but she wouldn't admit to it. She grabbed his hand and appeared at the castle, so she could look for the spell. She had to busy herself for the thoughts to go away. She needed to stop thinking about him, they couldn't do this. He was the man who wanted to murder her father, she was her father's daughter, this had just gotten all too complicated. She went straight to her father's workshop to being the spell she needed. She found the parchment still under the floorboard she had stashed it under. She began the work and when Killian was asleep, a curious idea popped into her head.

She wondered if she could use the same magic that had shown the link between Snow and Charming. Her father had taken a piece of each other hair and they had bonded together to form a very rare form of magic: True Love. The thought came to her that maybe she should test it between her and Killian, maybe it would explain the feelings she had towards him. It certainly wouldn't make things any easier if it confirmed what she thought though.

She walked to where Killian was asleep and she carefully plucked a hair from his head. She walked back into the room and placed it in the jar with some fairy dust. She took a piece of her hair and added it, slightly terrified of the outcome. The bottle glowed a bright purple color and Callisto about had a heart attack. She put the cork on the bottle and placed it in her left pocket of her jacket, and then she grabbed the identical one from the shelf and placed it in her right pocket.

She had the spell created and it was in a bottle, all she had to do was throw it on the ground and say a few words and they would be back home, so she hoped. She grabbed the stuff and put it into a bag and when to wake up Killian, "Come on, we need to go."

He groggily got up and followed her. She grabbed his hand and appeared where she felt Snow and Emma. They were startled by her appearance and Emma asked, "Why is he still with you?"

Callisto sadly looked at Snow and Snow asked, "What is it sweetheart?"

Callisto asked, "When you made a deal with my father, what did he ask for in return?"

Snow was confused, "He wanted a piece of my hair."

Callisto nodded, "Your husband made a deal with him too, to find you. He asked for his cloak. He only wanted it because there were strands of hair on it. He used the hair of both of you to bottle the most powerful magic." Callisto tossed the bottle from her right pocket to Snow.

Snow raised an eyebrow, "What is this?"

Callisto sighed, "Its True Love. He used your hair to make it."

Snow shook her head, "Why are you talking about all this?"

Callisto pulled the other bottle out and threw it to Snow as well. Snow said, "This isn't mine is it?"

Callisto shook her head, and then Snow understood, "It's yours."

Callisto nodded sadly as they all turned to look at Killian. Killian was just baffled as hell; he didn't understand what the hell they were talking about.


	7. Back to the Real World

Killian was very baffled as he glanced between the two women, "What does she mean it's yours?"

Callisto bit the inside of her lip, as if to avoid the conversation, but he grabbed her arm and made her face him, "What does she mean, Callisto? Who the hell are you in love with?"

Callisto giggled at his anger, if she didn't know any better, she would say he was jealous, "Well you should know him, he's a rival pirate, and my father introduced me to him."

Callisto could his hand clenching in anger and she actually laughed. He turned to her, "What is so funny?"

She cackled as she said, "You are Killian, you're jealous."

He growled at her, "I am not; I don't get jealous that you are someone's property. You mean nothing to me."

Callisto kept laughing, "You are a bad liar, I can see through your facade. You want me and it pisses you off that I already have someone."

He got dangerously close to her, "I warn you not to mock me, woman."

She got in his face, "Why would I ever allow myself to love a man who thinks he can treat me like this? Or the man who wants to kill my father? Or the man who wanted to kidnap me as leverage?"

He screamed, "But I didn't! I let you do as you please."

The wheels began to turn in Killian's head and her words meant something. Callisto kept yelling though, "But you still want to kill my father even though you have a new woman right here in front of you!"

That was the final piece that made him realize, there wasn't another guy, it was him. He caught her words, "You lied, there is no other pirate."

Callisto began to panic, in her anger she had blurted out the truth, "No, there is."

Killian knew she was lying now so he asked, "Then what's his name?"

Callisto was stuck, she couldn't remember any names, "Fine, I lied, but it's still not yours."

He grinned, he knew it was his, but she didn't want to admit it so he let it go...for now. He just nodded to Callisto and said, "Well let's do this spell."

Callisto threw the bottle with the spell concoction on the ground and said the words. The next thing she knew, she hit the pavement on a road, along with the others. People had heard the commotion and came outside the businesses, but the woman that came running out of the library is the one that mesmerized her, it was her mother. She had never actually seen her, but she had seen the portraits of her so she knew was she looked like. The woman came running over to Callisto, "Are you alright?"

When Callisto lifted her face to meet the woman's, Belle instantly knew who this girl was, "Callisto? My sweet baby girl?"

Callisto clung to Belle; she had never really known her mother, having been taken away from her shortly after being born. The shit hit the fan though when her father came out to investigate what was going on. He saw Belle hugging a teenage girl, then Callisto turned to face her father and he literally ran over to her, as well as he could, "Callisto, my daughter, where have you been?"

Callisto didn't want to answer, she knew her father would be angry if he found out she had been here the whole time. Killian interrupted the conversation though as he said, "So nice to see you again, Rumpelstiltskin."

Her father turned slowly to look upon Killian and saw his hand was there, "How did you get that back?"

Killian said, "Your sweet daughter."

Her father turned to her in disbelief, "I've told you stories about him, why would you help him?"

Callisto wouldn't answer that question, she had felt drawn to him and it wasn't until recently that she had found out why. Killian laughed at Callisto's lack of words, "Because she wants me."

Callisto glared at him and Killian said, "I think we have a much due fight we need to do."

Callisto watched in horror from her mother's arms, this couldn't be happening, she had to stop it. She jumped in the middle with her sword. Killian just laughed, "You won't harm me, Callisto, and we both know it."

Callisto swung her sword at him, nearly cutting his arm, "Callisto, my dear, this is so sad. You showed such promise with me, and I do like that you can fight with a sword."

Callisto hissed at him as she swung again, the more they fought the more it was shown that Callisto had the upper hand. Killian asked, "Where did you learn all this? I know it wasn't from your coward father."

Before thinking, Callisto said, "Charming, he taught me."

A gasp went through the crowd as Callisto realized what she had said; she had just informed them all that she was the little girl that had lived in the castle. Callisto screamed as she swung hard at Killian, very pissed off and he fell backwards. She couldn't do the striking blow though, but her father sure wanted to. He brought his sword up and was about to bring it down on his head but Snow screamed, "No, don't!"

Her father turned to Snow, "Why not?"

Snow tossed him a bottle from her pocket and he looked up at her, "Whose is this?"

Snow said, "Your daughter's."

He looked between the man on the ground and his beautiful daughter, "Is this yours, Callisto?"

She nodded sadly, "Yes, it is mine."

He sighed, his daughter had fallen for his one enemy, this was just great. He asked, "What do you want me to do about this? I mean, we hate each other."

Calisto shook her head, "Don't do anything, he may be my match, but I don't love him. I just don't wish for you to kill him, father, at least give me that."

He nodded; he would do anything for his daughter, after the many times he had screwed up. He also knew the felling all too well of pretending to hate someone you loved. He turned to Killian, 'Will you respect my daughter's wishes that we don't kill each other?"

Killian slowly nodded while looking at Callisto, but suddenly someone grabbed him from the ground and slapped cuffs on him, "Well I still don't trust you so you are going to stay in the jail."

Callisto felt her heard break at watching him be taken away, leave it to Emma to ruin the moment. Her father said, "I would love for you to come to the shop and we can discuss the things that went on in your life."

Callisto didn't really want to be around her father so she said, "Actually, I wanted to talk to mother. We never really got a chance to know each other."

He nodded, accepting that excuse as she walked towards the library with her mother.


	8. Meeting Her Mother

Callisto walked into the library with her mother. She sat down by the desk as she looked around the library. Callisto shared her mother's love of books too, which was a bit odd since they had never been around each other. Callisto was happy to see her mother again, but all she could think of at present was Killian. She kept thinking of how she should have just left him tied to that tree when Emma had restrained him, or how she should have left him in the giant's house, or ultimately how she should have left him in their homeland. Her mother asked, "You're thinking of him aren't you?"

Callisto was startled by her mother's question, "Mother, why is it that I love him?"

Belle laughed, "Sweetheart, I don't know. Why is it that I love your father?"

Callisto giggled, that was true, her father was technically an evil man, yet her mother had loved him. She said, "Guess we just fall for bad guys huh, mother?"

Belle hugged her daughter, "I'm so glad I got to see you again. You're all grown-up now. You are so beautiful, Callisto."

Callisto laughed, "No really grown-up. I am frozen at 18, which is weird."

Belle smiled at her daughter, "Go talk to him, Callisto. You can't let true love go, it's a once in a lifetime thing."

Callisto shook her head, "No, I can't. I can't face him, mother. I refuse to even admit I have feelings for him."

Belle asked, "Well do you?"

Callisto bit her lip, "I don't know what I feel mother. I know I didn't want him to die. When he kissed me the first time, I literally felt as if there was magic flowing through my entire body. I mean there always is, but this just felt different."

Belle sighed, "You love him, Callisto. Please don't be a fool and let him get away from you. You are the only one who can change him. Don't lose yours like I could be losing mine."

Callisto cocked her head sideways, "What do you mean?"

Belle said, "Your father and I have been in the middle of a fight."

Callisto frowned, but her mother just looked hopeful.

Belle grabbed her daughter's hand as she pulled her towards the door, "We are going to talk to him, now let's go."

Belle didn't give her daughter the chance to back out as she pulled her out the door and towards the jail. She was determined to bring her daughter and this man together. She had tension between her and the man she loved, and she would be damned if that would happen with her daughter too.

As they approached the jail, Callisto started to hyperventilate, "Mother, I can't face him. Please don't make me, I just can't."

Belle yanked her into the sheriff's office but left Callisto in the hall as she walked towards the jail cell where Killian was sitting. Belle spoke first, "I met you once, and you threatened me. You are constantly threatening the man I love, but I am willing to forgive all that, if you tell me about your feelings for my daughter."

Killian glared at Belle, "I don't have feelings, especially not for Rumpelstiltskin's daughter. I just wanted to take her to my bed but she would never give in."

Belle eyed him curiously, "I know you're lying so please tell me the truth."

Killian growled again, "I feel nothing for anyone. The woman I loved was killed by your lover. It was his wife Mila."

Belle turned to walk away from him, but he called her back, "Did she ask about me? Is that why you are here? Tell her to come see me."

Bell looked back at him, "I won't tell her to see you until I know how you feel about her."

Killian inhaled deeply, "I haven't been around your daughter long, but she was an instant joy to me. We fight and yell at each other, but I still see how she cares for me. She refuses to admit it. She refuses to acknowledge that when we kiss her body comes closer to me, craving me. She knew how to use a sword, which was an amazing surprise. I think I'm in love with your daughter."

Belle actually smiled now and said, "That's good to know," as she motioned for Callisto to come over to the cell.

Killian's face instantly turned to a scowl, "You let me say all that with her listening? What was the point of that?"

Belle said, "A woman in this family will rarely admit how she feels unless she knows the man feels the same about her."

Killian looked at Callisto, "So?"

Callisto stammered, "I...I...I can't do this," and she went to run out, but Belle grabbed her arm.

Belle shook her head, "Stop running, it can't hurt you to admit it."

Callisto said, "It could. I could become so enamored by him that I let him out, and then he will go kill father, then I will have to kill him for it. It could be a lot of pain in the end."

Belle said, "It won't. I will be right here; just don't let him out until we know we can trust him to behave."

Callisto looked into Killian's eyes sadly, "I do have feelings for you. I think I do love you, even though it will probably be the end of me to admit it."

He sighed, "Well what the hell are we supposed to do about this?"

Callisto began to cry which Belle thought was strange, but then she saw her daughter saying a spell as she threw a potion on the floor of the cell, "The only thing to do is to send you back home, Killian. Where you can't hurt me or any of my family. I'm sorry. I do love you, but I have to do this."

He was sucked into the hole from the potion and disappeared from the room. Her mother turned to stare at her in disbelief and was about to say something but Callisto spoke first, "I would rather have a broken heart for the rest of my life than to lose the people I consider my family and my actual family. I'm sorry I didn't do what you wanted me to mother, but it had to be done."

Belle stood stunned by her daughter, she had thought she would be more caring like she was. She wasn't though; she was cold and calculated like her father. Callisto walked out and headed for her father's shop.


	9. Friendships Made of Magic

Callisto made her way to her father's pawn shop. She needed his guidance right now; he would understand her issues more. She walked in the door, with Killian still plaguing her mind. If he ever made his way back now, he would surely hate her. She didn't quite know how she felt about that fact yet. She had seen her mother's face when she had sent him back to their homeland, she had been surprised. Callisto couldn't be taken advantage of though; she was Rumpelstiltskin's daughter, which meant many people didn't like her.

She heard her father come out of the back when he heard the bell ding on the door. He smiled widely at his daughter, "Hello Callisto."

Callisto tried to smile but couldn't. She hated to admit that she was crushed by what she had done. She really had loved him; she should have listened to her mother when she had the chance. She couldn't take it back now either, which hurt her more. She said, "Father, I need your help."

He had a serious face now, "What is it, Callisto?"

Callisto wanted to cry now, "Mother made me go see Killian. I didn't want to, but mother wanted me to go after my love. I couldn't trust myself with him and I couldn't trust him around you. I had to send him back."

Rumpelstiltskin stared at his daughter, she wasn't acting like herself. She wasn't usually so cold and aloof. Callisto watched her father seem to stare through her. She asked, "What?"

He said, "You sent away the man you love to protect me? All we ever do is fight, why would you protect me? Why send him away? You could have made him behave; it's what people in love do."

Callisto actually started to cry, "I couldn't risk it. You are my father and no matter what I love you."

He seemed almost stunned by her words, had he really thought she hated him so much? He was her father and no matter how much of an evil bastard he was to everyone else, he would always be her father.

She stomped out of her father's shop and was walking down the road when she saw Regina. Regina called out to her, "Callisto, what are you doing out here this late?"

Callisto turned to Regina, "Talking to my family."

She noticed the broken look on Callisto's face. Regina looked sad, "Do you need a place to stay?"

Callisto had never really had any huge issues with Regina, well except when they had fought about the curse. Callisto nodded to her and they walked together to the house. Regina asked, "What happened over there?"

Callisto sighed, "Your mother is coming. She wants to be there for you when you break."

Regina gasped, "What does that mean?"

Callisto stared at the ground, "She was finding a way here, to get back to you. She is an evil bitch but for some reason she wants her daughter. I beg of you, Regina, be the changed woman you are for Henry. Don't break like she wants you to. If you need anything, I am here to help."

Regina stared at her almost dumbfounded, "You want to be friends with me?"

Callisto nodded, "We are similar you know. Magic users and all that. And both have it because of a parent."

Regina shook her head, "But magic isn't passed down."

Callisto laughed, "I got my powers because I am the product of true love, because of my parents. You began to use magic because of your mother."

Regina smiled, "Yes we are quite alike aren't we?"

Callisto walked into the house with Regina. Regina started a pot of coffee and then sat down at the table. Callisto Sat across from her, "Cora will find a way here, and she will do everything in her power to destroy you. If you let me, I will help you. I will even get the others to like you too. I mean I did live with Charming and Snow for a while."

Regina smiled as she poured a cup of coffee for herself and one for Callisto. Callisto took it with a smile, "Thanks. You know you really aren't bad."

Regina nodded, "Thank you. I am trying."

Callisto stayed with Regina for a few days, and went with her to the party they threw for Emma and Snow. Callisto was the one who kept Regina company, but as the party dragged on; Callisto felt a strange feeling wash over her. She suddenly collapsed to her knees and Regina ran to her side, "What is it?"

Callisto shook her head that she didn't know. Callisto stood up and ran outside to try to figure out what the feeling was. She was running down the street already and she could feel the feeling gnawing at her chest. She was near her father's shop when someone grabbed her and pulled her around the corner. She knew it was a guy from his demeanor, but he had himself pressed against her. He whispered, "Oh my sweet Callisto." And then he slammed his lips onto hers.

Callisto gasped as she realized this was Killian, except she had no idea how he had gotten back. She pulled away from him and was going to run, but he held her there, "No running. You will pay for what you did Callisto. For shame, I tell you my feelings and you send me away. Is that anyway to treat the man you love? I won't harm you, and I am going to let you go. I just want to tell you to keep your silence about seeing me. And after I kill Rumpelstiltskin, I will take you as mine."

Callisto was stunned, what could she say to him. She had no way to explain what she had done. She leaned forward to kiss him one last time, "I'm sorry, Killian," and then she flung him backwards with her magic as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

She appeared in her father's store and was digging for anything to keep Killian away from her and her father. She had to save her family, save herself. He obviously still wanted vengeance but now he wanted her too, this would not end well for anyone. There could have only been one person who had gotten him here, and even though she didn't see Cora, she knew she was here too. She would have to get ready for a fight, because Cora was bound to try to break her daughter, to get her to snap back at the people. Callisto would be damned if she let that happen while she was around. She would send both Cora and Killian back to their homeland, or she would kill them if she had to.


	10. Lying to Friends

Callisto was in her father's shop all night digging for anything to help get rid of Killian. A spell, a potion, anything. He was becoming a steadily growing problem for her and her family. She couldn't find anything and that worried her.

The next morning, there was a problem though. There were murmurs through the town that Regina had killed Dr. Hopper. Callisto knew she wouldn't have done it, she was trying to change. She wouldn't risk everything. Something had to be going on, and she intended to find out what it was. Callisto had to help her, she would lie if need be.

Callisto went straight to the sheriff's office to talk to Emma. She had Regina in an interrogation room and was talking to her. Callisto opened the door, despite Snow and Charming's protests, and said, "Regina didn't do it. I was with her at her house all night."

Emma turned to Callisto, "Ruby saw her, Callisto. Don't lie for her."

Callisto kept her face calm, "I assure you I'm not Emma, I was with her. Ruby is wrong."

Emma sighed and said, "Alright, you're free to go Regina."

Regina walked out with Callisto and once outside, she asked, "Why did you lie to her?"

Callisto shook her head and shushed her, "Not yet. We will talk at your house."

Once they reached her house, they walked inside. Callisto started talking, "Your mother is here in Storybrooke I suspect. She is trying to break you. I think she used your likeness to kill Archie. Regina, you are in danger. We have to find her and take care of this before she does anymore damage."

Regina gasped, "You lied to save me? Why would you do that? I am even surprised that you have accepted a friendship with me."

Callisto inhaled sharply, "I try to understand people, rather than just blame them for their actions. You have done wrong by me, but I am willing to forgive all of it. I don't have the vengeance notion that everyone else seems to. I see you are a good woman when you want to be, and you really are trying not to use magic, so I have forgiven you. That has to be enough for now for you to trust me and let me help you."

Callisto was surprised as Regina pulled her into a hug. Callisto smiled and then she felt a strange pull. Regina asked, "You ok?"

Callisto strained, "My dad wants me for some reason. I have to go, Regina."

Callisto disappeared in a cloud of smoke and appeared in her father's shop. She saw Charming, Snow, Emma and Henry waiting for her. Her parents stood opposite them. Her father asked, "Did you lie about being with Regina?"

Callisto shook her head, "No, why would I lie?"

Emma said, "We just saw it, Callisto. Regina was the one who killed him. Pongo saw everything. He saw her kill him."

Callisto's face held her panic, "Regina didn't do this, Emma."

Emma shook her head, "The evidence says otherwise. And you lied to me as a police officer so I have to take you in too."

Callisto scowled at her, "You aren't a damn cop Emma, Graham gave you that job because he felt sorry for you."

Emma gasped, Callisto had never been outright nasty to her but now she was. Callisto touched her locket before she disappeared saying, "Regina didn't do it and I'll prove it."

Rumpelstiltskin sighed, his daughter was venturing down a dangerous path. Callisto appeared back at Regina's house, "They say they saw you do it. Your mother must have used your appearance. You have to get out of here before Emma comes."

Regina shook her head no, "Let them come. I am innocent for once."

Callisto pleaded, "They don't care Regina. Emma knows what she saw and that's it. She will pollute Henry against you with this."

As they spoke there was a knock at the door. Regina walked to answer it with confidence. Emma said, "I saw you do it, Regina. I took up for you but it was you."

Regina said, "I didn't do anything. I don't know what you were shown but I didn't do it. It's someone trying to put you against me. I bet it was Rumpelstiltskin."

Emma looked sad, "I did it. I saw it myself."

Regina was shocked and Callisto came running, "You did magic?"

Emma nodded, "And I saw it myself. I saw what you did to him, we all did."

Callisto stared; she and Emma were more alike than she knew. Emma threatened Regina with not seeing Henry anymore and Regina couldn't resist the temptation of magic. She flung Emma up in the air when she lost her temper while Callisto shook her head no but Regina didn't listen. Emma knew she would relay all of this to Henry and Callisto dreaded that. She didn't know how to fix this as Regina grabbed her hand and disappeared.

Callisto looked at Regina, "I have to go speak to my father. I will help fix this. I will be back shortly."

Callisto appeared in her father's shop and her parents both sat there. Her father looked worried, "Callisto, Emma is out for blood with you two. I need you to tell me what is going on."

Callisto gulped and unglamoured herself. The bruise on her neck was clearly visible now. Her father jumped up on outrage, "Who did that to you?"

Callisto wanted to cry, "I may have sent him away but he found a way back. I can almost guarantee it was with Cora's help. They are here somewhere in town. Cora wants to break her daughter down so she will come to her."

He stared, "You think Cora killed Archie?"

Callisto nodded, "This is the final straw for Regina. She has lost everything. She will be vulnerable. We have to stop this."

Rumpelstiltskin nodded as he eyed his daughter, "I trust your instincts, Callisto. We have to find them first though."

Callisto smiled, "Let me handle this," and her father nodded.

Belle looked at her daughter's neck, "Did he hurt you?"

Callisto shook her head, "Just threatened. He is out for vengeance and said after he kills my father he will take me."

Belle sighed, "I hope you can change him, like I did your father."

Callisto shrugged, "I don't know, his vengeance is pretty important to him. But I can try."

Callisto really didn't think Killian would be willing to change. His anger had twisted him and turned him very evil. He only saw killing Rumpelstiltskin, her father. It was all that drove him anymore.


	11. Can True Love be Broken?

Callisto stayed in her father's shop, it was the safest place for her. Her father and mother had begun to discuss the prospect of leaving to find Baelfire. Callisto was slightly afraid of her father finding her half-brother; she had a secret about him that she hoped would stay a secret. Rumpelstiltskin was explaining to Belle about the scarf that he had used magic on. It would be the only thing that could help him cross the town line without forgetting who he was. Callisto was one of the few who were lucky enough to be able to cross the line whenever she felt like it. Belle was intently listening to everything Rumpelstiltskin was saying.

Belle decided to head back to the library after he was done telling her everything and she asked, "Will you come with me, Callisto?"

Callisto smiled widely as she nodded, "Of course, mother."

Callisto strolled along beside her mother across the road and towards the library. As they entered it, they came upon Hook, who was obviously there for Belle. He grinned, "Hello love, I need you to come with me." Then his eyes fell on the woman next to him and he saw the woman who had become the bane of his existence.

Callisto stood in front of her mother in an attempted to protect her, but Hook kept coming. Callisto yelled, "Don't take another step; you forget I can use magic on you."

He chuckled, "You won't, Callisto."

Callisto glared, "I sent your ass back to our land, didn't I? Perhaps you should think about what I will or will not do, Killian."

Hook made a reach for her and Belle yanked her inside the elevator with her. Callisto hadn't even known they had been that close to it, but they had been. Callisto was a bit irritated about being taken away from a fight with Killian, someone seriously needed to put that man in his place. Belle dialed her father's number and was trying to talk to him, but the elevator was messing up the reception. They could still hear Hook banging on the door of the elevator, trying to get to them.

A few minutes later, her father was yanking open the doors of the elevator and comforting Belle. He looked straight at his daughter, "What happened?"

Callisto groaned, "Killian came after her, was trying to take her with him. I wasn't going to let him. I will protect my mother from him."

Rumpletstiltskin nodded as he motioned for them to leave, and Callisto followed. Outside however, she was cornered by Emma, "Where the hell is Regina? I know you know where she is."

Callisto shook her head, "I assure you that I do not, Emma."

Emma grabbed her arm roughly, "You are lying, Callisto. I don't know why you have decided to side with her, but it won't end well for you if you do."

Callisto gave her a look of disbelief, "I have not sided with anyone Emma. And you would do well to remember that. The only thing I have sided with is my family."

Emma didn't seem to believe her by the face she was making, but Callisto shoved past her to head to her father's shop. Her parents had continued to walk to the shop when Emma had stopped her. Callisto walked in to her father smashing stuff with his cane, very clearly angry. Callisto asked, "What is going on? What happened?"

Belle answered because her father was still angry and destroying things, "Hook was a distraction for us, for him. They came in and took the scarf that belonged to Baelfire."

Callisto sighed, stupid fucking Killian, he just couldn't give up. Callisto carefully grabbed her father's arm, "Stop father, we will get it back."

He glanced at his daughter before he shook his head, "You will stay here with your mother and protect her while I go out and look for him."

Callisto knew how angry her father was that Killian had stolen his prized possession. She nodded to him as he made off out the door rather quickly for a man on a cane. Callisto stood beside her mother, hoping he would find the scarf quickly and be back. Belle had other ideas though as she turned to her daughter, "We are going to go look for him."

Callisto scoffed, "You can't be serious, mom. If dad finds out, he will blow a gasket."

Belle shrugged, "Well I am going, so if you want to follow you can."

Her mother began to walk towards the door and Callisto scrambled after her. They snuck down the road and towards the dock. Her mother had the theory that Hook had come to Storybrooke by boat, which meant his boat would be at the dock. Callisto was inclined to agree with her.

They stood on the dock, trying to figure out where this boat could possibly be, when her mother tripped on an invisible step. She stepped back and tapped it with her foot as she realized the boat was right there, just invisible. Belle grabbed her daughter's hand and pulled her onto the boat with her. Once on board, Callisto looked around the boat, it was quite beautiful. She didn't have time right now to admire the boat, they were there to find the scarf and get off before anyone showed up. They ventured down to the lower part of the boat and began opening and looked through everything. When Belle opened a container area, she was met with the unexpected sight of Archie, tied up. Belle helped him out and they untied him, and Belle said, "I need you to go get Mr. Gold, please hurry."

As the grasshopper ran off, they heard footsteps above. Hook came bounding down the stairs and saw Belle, "This is almost too easy."

Callisto stood in front of her mother as Killian pointed a gun at her, if he really wanted to kill her mother, he would have to kill her first. Killian growled, "Move Callisto."

Belle spoke up now, "What is your problem? Just because your woman died doesn't mean you need to hate Rumpelstiltskin."

Killian just cackled, "Is that what he told you?"

Belle looked confused and Callisto said, "Don't do it, Killian. Leave this alone."

Killian eyed Callisto, "You don't even know the full story, Callisto."

Callisto was worried about what he would say; she knew her father had to have done something horrible. She did remember Killian telling her that her father had killed Milah, but yet he was telling her that she didn't know everything. He grinned as he watched her think, "She didn't just die. She left him to join me and my crew. He didn't like that very much and he came after her, and the first time, I beat him easily because he had no magic. The second time we met, he found Milah first and he was the Dark One then. He was going to kill us, but we convinced him to come to the ship. At the ship, he ripped out Milah's heart and crushed it. And he took my hand."

Callisto and Belle's face held a similar expression and Callisto had taken it a bit better than her mother. Belle said, "That is in his past, he has good in him."

Callisto was finding that hard to believe after hearing Killian's story, her father was truly a horrid creature. She could understand why he felt the need to kill Milah because she had just left them, both her husband and her young son, but actually killing her was a lot.

Belle nailed Hook in the face with a beam that was hanging from the ceiling and took off running onto the deck. Hook beat her up there though and was in front of her, "I know this ship too well, love, you can't just get away."

Belle and Callisto stood anxiously, trying to figure out what to do. Callisto could use her magic on him, but then she would feel like a coward and evil like her father. And if she knocked him unconscious and her father came, she had no doubt he would kill Killian. As much as she hated Killian for his alliances and the choices he kept making, she didn't want to see him dead.

As if on cue, her father appeared and the two began to fight. Her father seemed to snap at the fact of actually having Killian to his mercy and he continuously beat him with his cane. Belle tried to pull him away but he didn't want to listen. Belle screamed, "Don't do this. There is good in you, I see it. If you do this, then you are proving you are the monster he thinks you are. We got what you came for; the thing you said was the only reason to search him out." She held the scarf out for him to see.

Rumpelstiltskin turned to study Belle and debated stopping. He really didn't want to but he didn't want Belle to hate him so he stepped away from Hook. Callisto eyed her father and he seemed to sense her apprehension toward him now, "Callisto, sweetheart, let's go."

Callisto glanced down at Killian as she walked toward her mother. She hated to admit to herself the feelings she had for the damn pirate because they would only get her in trouble. Hell, they already were because she felt a pull to stay on the boat and care for him, but she knew she couldn't.

They made their way to the car and drove to the town line. Her father was eager to try out the scarf with the potion on it, to see if he would be able to leave. Callisto sat on the hood of the car as it was parked by the city line, watching her parents. Her father put the scarf on and carefully stepped over the line, exhaling deeply when he realized everything was okay. He leaned over to kiss Belle and then a shot rang out and Callisto spun around to see Killian holding a smoking gun.

Callisto felt the fire of her anger rising inside her because that gunshot had just threw her mother over the line, had just made her forget everything. Callisto ran over to her mother and whispered to her father, "Is she alright?"

Callisto knew how angry her father was when he conjured a fire ball and was about to throw it at Killian, and Callisto wasn't exactly inclined to stop it. Killian had just destroyed one of the most important things in Callisto's life, the mother she had never been allowed to have. Her father never got to throw the fire ball though because a car came speeding through and hit Killian. Callisto actually laughed out loud as she watched it happen, he deserved it. Rumpelstiltskin healed the bullet wound in Belle's shoulder and she screamed, "Who are you? What did you do?"

Before they could react to the fact that Belle didn't remember anything anymore, an ambulance and Emma and her parents showed up. Callisto watched the fire appear in her father's eyes as he realized Killian had ruined everything. He got up and stormed over to where Killian was laying on the ground and Emma had to pull him away, "Imagine what Belle will feel if she sees you kill him."

That statement put a damper on his murderous mood, but Callisto's was just starting. She approached him and glared. He looked up at her with his stupid grin, "He took my woman, so I took his."

Callisto leaned down close to him, "You're wrong there. Magic doesn't lie; it tells me that I am your True Love, which must be a cruel twist of fate because I want nothing more than to watch you die now. You may have taken Rumpelstiltskin's woman, but you also took my mother from me, and I will never forgive you for that."

She stood up to walk away from him and he called out to her, "Callisto, wait….I didn't meant for her to forget, I just wanted to hurt him."

Callisto didn't stop and she didn't turn around as she spoke, "All you did was lose the one person who could have kept you happy. You let your vengeance destroy you."


	12. The World Begins to Collapse

Callisto went straight to Regina's house, looking for her. She wasn't in her house though so she concentrated on Regina's presence. She found it in an old crypt in the cemetery, and it took her a bit to figure out that there was a staircase under the coffin. She crept down the stairs carefully to look around for Regina. She called out to her, "Regina, I knew you are down here somewhere, I really need to talk to you. Where are you?"

Suddenly, the mirror began to transform into a door and it opened to reveal Regina. Callisto smiled at her as she stepped inside the hidden room. Regina asked, "What's wrong, Callisto?"

Callisto's eyes began to water, "Killian shot my mother. My father was going to leave town and he was standing on the other side. Killian fired the gun and it threw my mother over the town line. She doesn't remember anything anymore."

Regina actually looked remorseful of what Callisto had just described, "I'm so sorry, Callisto. What happened to him?"

Callisto laughed, "My father wanted to kill him. Emma, of course, stopped him from doing it. I, on the other hand, was pissed and wanted to murder him, but I didn't. I just left him there and they took him to the hospital with my mother. He was so proud of himself for making my father lose the woman he loved, but I told him he just managed to lose the woman who loved him now."

Regina slowly pulled Callisto to her for a hug, trying to comfort the breaking child. She may have looked the same age as all of them, but she at least ten to twenty years younger than most of the people here. It was quite strange to see though because she only looked 18, but was technically forty years old. Her magic had kept her young and beautiful. Callisto began to actually cry as she leaned against Regina, trying to hold back her tears was impossible now.

Callisto pulled back and said, "Thank you for helping me. I have to go check on my mother now."

Regina nodded and unglamored the door again so Callisto could leave. Callisto smiled as she walked towards the door, but Regina pulled her back, "Be careful, Callisto."

Callisto smiled as she walked out and back up to the top of the crypt. She made her way to the hospital to check on her mother, even though she knew it would probably break her heart. She strolled into the hospital and saw Emma standing in the waiting area, so she cautiously approached her, "Emma?"

Emma glanced up and saw Callisto and walked over to her, "What is it?"

Callisto frowned, "I just wanted to know if there were any changes with my mother."

Emma actually cringed, "No, I'm sorry Callisto. She doesn't remember who she is."

Callisto nodded as she walked away to go find her mother's room. She stood outside and watched her father try to kiss her mother while she was unconscious. That freaked her mother out and she started screaming. Her father walked out and saw his daughter; they shared the same forlorn look. He said, "I don't think we can fix her."

Callisto grinned, "If we don't find a way to fix her, then we will kill him together."

Rumpelstiltskin was taken aback by his daughter's cold, cruel words, but he nodded in agreement with her. He said, "I am going back to the shop, are you coming?"

Callisto answered, "I will be there shortly father."

He nodded as he hobbled down the hospital. Callisto walked into her mother's room and sat down on the bed, with the woman staring at her, "Who are you?"

Callisto sighed, "I'm your daughter. I know you don't remember but I am."

Belle shook her head, "I'm too young to have a daughter your age."

Callisto grimaced, "You just look young. But I just wanted to check on you, you can ask anyone here and they will tell you that I am who I say I am."

The woman didn't look convinced so Callisto walked out to go find Killian. She found his room rather easily and snuck inside. He was laying on the bed in obvious pain and Callisto grinned at that. She was glad this man was in pain after all the harm he had done to her family. She watched him turn over in the bed with a grimace and she laughed at him. He frowned, "Don't be so happy I am in pain, love."

Callisto growled, "Don't call me love. I am not anything to you."

Killian tried to reach for her but she pulled out of his reach, "Don't touch me, Killian."

He grinned, "You still call me Killian."

Callisto looked flustered as she realized she had still called him Killian, "Fine Hook. I just came to tell you that if my father and I can't find a way to fix my mother, then we will kill you together."

He gasped, "You can't kill me, Callisto. I already know you cant."

Callisto cackled evilly, "A lot of things have changed since you thought it was prudent to shoot my mother."

He just stared at her and she scoffed at him as she walked out of the room, she couldn't face him anymore. She walked out of the hospital and towards her father's shop. As she walked in, she saw Cora talking to her father. Callisto froze when she laid her eyes on the evil witch, "I came to talk to your father, not his insolent child."

Callisto rolled her eyes at the woman and went to her father's side, "What is she doing here?"

He shushed her as Cora motioned for him to open the box on the counter. He opened it and there was a strange globe inside. Callisto knew what this was; her father had taught her about all types of magical things. It was used to find someone and Callisto was worried about who he was going to use it to find. She did want to see her brother, but she didn't want her father to find him.

Cora told him, "This is for my daughter. I don't want you to interfere."

Rumpelstiltskin nodded at the woman, and she added, "Or your daughter, she stays out of it too."

Callisto wondered what they were talking about. She knew that Cora wanted her daughter back but Regina hated her mother. This woman had killed her own daughter's True Love, not something that could be easily forgiven. Rumpelstiltskin nodded again to show that his daughter would stay out of it as well.

Cora walked out of the shop and Callisto turned on her father, "What could you possibly be thinking?"

He sighed, "Just do as I say. I need to find Bae."

Callisto shook her head, "Dad, I don't think that is such a good idea."

He turned on her quickly, "I WILL find your brother and I will bring him back. I don't want to hear anything else you have to say about this."

Callisto sat down to watch her father work with the globe. She knew she shouldn't have said anything, knew he would get angry, but she had said it anyway. Her father pricked his finger and the blood like went into the globe, and then a spot started to show on it. Her father smiled widely, "There he is."

Callisto inhaled sharply as she thought about the reunion, it wouldn't be good. He looked at his daughter, "Come on, we need to go speak with Emma."

They ventured over to the apartment that Emma shared with her parents and her father knocked on the door. Emma opened it with a surprised expression, "What are you doing here?"

Rumpelstiltskin just simply said, "You owe me a favor, I'm calling that favor in. You are coming with me to find my son."

Emma was shocked by the order, "I can't just leave."

He was irritated by her words, "You can and you will. So get packed, we leave soon."

As her father walked away, Callisto asked, "Can I stay here for a bit?"

Snow and Charming both glanced at Emma who sighed, "I suppose, but don't you try anything."

Callisto smiled as she walked inside as her father left.


	13. Trying to Stop a Mistake

Callisto sat in the stool in the kitchen area as she watched the small family scurry about. She finally spoke up, "You shouldn't help my father."

Emma glanced up in shock, "What? Why not?"

Callisto could feel all of their eyes on her now, "He can't find Bae, it won't be good. Bae can't come here; you can't let him find Bae."

Emma walked closer to really look at Callisto, "I don't understand why you are saying this, this is your own brother. Don't you want to find him?"

Callisto was conflicted, "Yes, but Bae hates my father. Their reunion won't be a good one. Please Emma, don't let him find Bae. Distract him or lie to him, or something, I don't care what, but don't hand Bae over to him."

Emma raised an eyebrow, "I don't understand what is going on here, but I will listen to you. What aren't you telling me about their relationship?"

Callisto sighed, "If I tell you, you can't let him know that you know. You can't mention it. My father will flip if he finds out I told you."

Emma nodded and Callisto continued, "Baelfire was my father's first child, with his wife, Milah. I never got the full story as to why he became the Dark One but it was either to protect Bae from the wars or it was to fight Hook to get Milah back. Either way, he became the Dark One and it warped him. Bae pleaded with his father to find a way out of our land, to a land without magic. Dad agreed to it but when the time came, dad was too scared to jump with Bae. Bae went through alone and ended up alone in this world. That is enough to make a child resent and hate his father."

Emma gasped, "He let his son go through to this world alone? Just because he was afraid to lose his magic?"

Callisto nodded sadly, "Yes, he sent me through alone too. I was even younger than Bae."

Emma asked, "You mentioned Hook, why does he hate Rumpelstiltskin so much?"

Callisto grimaced as she thought of Killian's words on the boat, "This cannot be repeated. Bae can never know about what happened to his mother."

Emma was worried about what the woman was about to say if she put it like that. Callisto took a deep breath before explaining, "Milah abandoned dad and Bae to go join a pirate crew. I guess she fell for Killian because she didn't come back. Dad was angry about it so he tried to confront Killian, it didn't work the first time. The second time, he was so warped by his magic that even his appearance had been tainted. He had lost everything by this point and was just insane. He found her and he went with them to their boat. He ripped out her heart and killed her. Hook was so angry at him that he went after him, and dad cut off his hand."

Emma was baffled as to how Callisto could stay content with her father after knowing all this. But she didn't question the woman. It was a little while later when Rumpelstiltskin knocked on the door again, waiting for Emma. Emma had Henry following her with a bag in hand too and Rumpelstiltskin asked, "Why does he have a bag?"

Emma said, "Because he is coming with me."

Rumpelstiltskin scoffed, "I don't need a child with us to mess this up."

Emma growled, "If I go, then he is coming. That's the end of it."

Rumpelstiltskin grumbled as he nodded and Charming approached them, "Please take care of them."

He just nodded and then Callisto walked up to her father, "Don't let anything happen to them dad. And I will watch over mom, so don't worry."

He actually hugged his daughter as he left the room followed by Emma and Henry. Emma turned back to look at Callisto, "Don't let anything bad happen here, Callisto. We were friends once, and I don't want that to be ruined now. I'll keep in mind what you said about your brother."

Callisto nodded as Emma scurried after the two and Callisto closed the door behind them. Callisto turned to Snow, "Well I am here to help, so just tell me what you need."

Snow glanced at Charming and then back to Callisto as she said, "We need to go get Hook and have him take us to his ship, to figure out what Cora is up to."

Callisto flinched and Snow knew that it bothered her when she mentioned Hook. Snow asked, "Will you be able to handle being around him?"

Callisto nodded, "Of course, Snow."

They were about to head out when there was another knock on the door and Snow opened it. There stood Regina, which shocked all three of them. Regina said, "I just came to tell you that I had nothing to do with Dr. Hopper's death. It was my mother."

Snow nodded, "We know, Regina. Archie is alive. I am sorry we didn't believe you."

Callisto glanced up at Regina and smiled; she had covered for her and had been right. Regina asked, "Can I see Henry?"

Snow cringed as did Callisto; this question was bound to cause problems. Snow said, "Henry isn't here. He left with Emma to help Rumpelstiltskin."

Regina frowned, "And she didn't even tell me?"

Snow made a strange face, "She doesn't exactly have to tell you, Regina."

Regina nodded and Callisto watched her face contort in anger as she left. This wouldn't be good; it would help Cora be able to get inside her daughter's head.

Snow took a deep breath and turned to Callisto, "Are you ready to go?"

Callisto nodded as she followed Snow and Charming out the door. She shifted her clothes as they walked toward the hospital to retrieve Hook; she wanted to watch him twitch. She knew he wanted her but she felt extreme hate for him now after what he had done. She knew her outfit would get him going and make him want to touch her, which would start a fight that Callisto could win. She wore a short lacy pirate outfit with high boots, complete with gun and sword. Snow raised an eyebrow at her outfit and Callisto just grinned.

Snow and Callisto stood outside the hospital waiting for Charming to come out with Hook. Snow asked, "Why are you helping us after you took up for Regina?"

Callisto said, "Regina didn't do anything and I knew that. I don't take sides and I wish everyone would stop saying I do."

Snow opened her mouth to continue the conversation but Charming came out with Hook in tow. Callisto watched Killian eye her up and down, not even hiding his approval of her outfit. Callisto rolled her eyes as she walked away from him and started towards the docks. Killian ran to catch up with her, "Did you wear that for me, love?"

Callisto scoffed, "I wore it to tease you and let you think it was for you."

Killian growled as he narrowed his eyes at the woman, she was a serious pain in his ass. Why the hell did she have to be Rumpelstiltskin's daughter? He tried to reach for the woman but she nailed him in the face, "Don't touch me Hook."

Hook silently walked behind them while Snow asked, "Callisto, what is it that keeps you with your father? I mean after the things you told us, how can you still care for that man?"

Callisto chewed on her lip, "Because he is my father, Snow. No matter what, he is the one who is responsible for my life. Everyone thinks he is so horrible, but he just has been through a lot."

Snow shook her head, "You said he sent you through all alone, same as Bae; how can you forgive that?"

Callisto didn't like all the questions Snow was suddenly asking so she growled, "Because he did it to save me. He knew what the curse would do and he worried about me forgetting everything. He gave me a spell that sent me here before the curse. I was twelve and the same thing happened to me as to Emma and Bae and even August. I was sent to a foster home and I still had my memory. So before you speak ill of my father, I suggest you get all the damn details. Now we are done with this conversation, Snow."

Snow gasped at the anger in Callisto's voice and Charming wrapped his arm around his shocked wife. Callisto shook her head as she walked ahead of the group, trying to get to the dock faster. Hook jogged to catch up with the flustered Callisto, "Are you alright, love?"

Callisto spun around on him, "And when will you fucking get it, I hate you! You are a fucking bastard! Keep trying all you want, it will never happen. You should have thought about how bad you wanted to bed me before you shot my mother and made her forget I exist!"

Hook actually looked stunned by her words; maybe she had gotten through to him. Charming grabbed his arm and led him to the boat, telling him to show where the boat was. He did and they all walked on board.

Callisto couldn't help looking around the boat again, it really was beautiful. It was a shame that they were at odds now because she would love to have a trip on this boat. Hook caught her admiring his boat and he grinned. He snuck up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Like what you see, love?"

Callisto felt a chill go through her body, an effect of him speaking so close to her ear. She couldn't help how her body reacted but she sure hated the fact that it had reacted. She growled at him, "No, I don't. Now get away from me."

He chuckled as he was addressed by Charming and Snow. They wanted to know what Cora was planning and of course, Hook said he knew nothing. Callisto knew he was a liar, he was a damn pirate, all they did was lie. She rolled her eyes as he gave them a slight bit of information, about a giant in a cage. Snow let the man out and he was fine until he saw Charming and started attacking him.

During the commotion, Hook grabbed Callisto and dragged her with him. Callisto screeched, "Let me go, Hook."

He shook his head, "You will have to forgive me eventually. I am your True Love after all."

Callisto grumbled at him, "You don't know me very well; I mean have you met the man that is my father? I could love you and kill you in the same instance."

Hook's face contorted in pain at those words, "You are not your father, love."

Callisto tried to yank her arm away, "I am my father's daughter though. That will never go away, no matter how hard you try to ignore it. And the fact of what you did to my mother will never go away either."

He had got her quite a bit away from Charming and Snow because she couldn't just use her magic and disappear. If he would just release her arm, she could, but he clung to it like it was his lifeline. She knew he had to know she would just leave him if he let go. He pulled her towards an alley way and threw a card down on the ground, a queen of hearts. Callisto's eyes grew wide, he was calling Cora here. Callisto yanked and fought against him harder, Cora had told her not to interfere and there was no telling what the older woman would do to her if she saw her here with Hook. He still had a death grip on her upper arm though as someone appeared, but it was Regina. Hook was shocked, "I called Cora, not you."

Regina glared at the pirate, "You were supposed to kill my mother, but you didn't even do that."

Hook faltered in his sense of confidence and was about to say something when Regina turned to Callisto, "What are you doing here?"

Callisto tugged against his rough hand still, "He kidnapped me. I wasn't doing anything; I was staying out of it."

Regina nodded as she flung Hook back so he wasn't touching Callisto anymore. Callisto nodded, "Thank you Regina," and she disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.


	14. Finding Baelfire

Callisto appeared back in Snow and Charming's apartment and grabbed the phone and dialed Emma's cell. Snow and Charming both watched Callisto with curiosity as she barged into the apartment. Emma answered it with an almost frantic voice, "Hello?"

Callisto spoke, "Emma, did you find him?"

Emma spoke quickly, "Yes, I did. I lied to Mr. Gold for you. But he knew I was lying and broke into his freaking apartment."

Callisto gasped, "Shit. Where are you?"

Emma sighed, "I don't know. Some apartment building in New York City."

Callisto grumbled, "I need you to tell me exactly where, the exact address and apartment number."

Emma sounded like she was looking for something then she said, "3492 Main Street. In New York City. Apartment 407."

Callisto took a deep breath, "Please continue to keep my father away from him. And just protect him."

Emma was confused, "What are you talking about?"

Callisto got a little louder, "Just do as I say Emma," and she hung up the phone fast.

She turned to Snow and Charming, "I have to go find Emma. This could get really bad really fast. With my mother not remembering anything, I need you to watch after her. She is a weakness for my father and me. Cora knows this and will use it. I have to go help with Bae. Just keep everything under control here."

Snow wondered if she should tell Callisto that she had just learned from Emma that they were practically family. She decided against it and figured she would find out soon since she insisted on seeking them out. Snow nodded to Callisto's words and Callisto turned to Charming, "I know it is a lot to ask but Cora does have control over Regina right now. And they will both double cross Hook, I know they will. Just make sure nothing too bad happens to him."

Charming nodded, "Be careful Callisto."

Snow asked, "How are you going to get there? By the time you get there, they will be back already."

Callisto turned and gave Snow a devious grin, "Magic," and she concentrated on the address Emma had said, visualizing it almost painfully. She finally felt her body finally start to dissipate and she felt herself floating. Then she felt it start to repiece together and she felt her feet touch hard floor and she cracked open an eye and saw four very curious eyes staring in her direction. She heard one sentence before she was fully in the apartment in full body, "I came here to make sure you didn't hurt her."

The first one to speak to her was the one who would destroy her secrets, "Cali?"

Callisto raised her eyes to meet her brother's, "Yes?"

He shook his head not believing it, "What the hell are you doing here and how did you get here?"

Emma was the next one to turn on her, "That's a damn good question, Callisto. And how does he know you?"

Callisto was at a loss for words at the reunion, she didn't know how to explain anything. She turned the question back on Emma, "How does he know you is the better question."

Emma looked shocked she had brought that up and Rumpelstiltskin nodded, he wanted all these questions answered. Someone was going to have to answer something if they expected to get out of this stalemate of a conversation, but then Henry walked in, "Mom, what is going on?"

Neal, or Bae, asked, "Mom?" as he turned to Emma in confusion. Callisto tried to resolve this situation, "Henry, dear, maybe you should go back in the other room."

He yelled, "No, someone needs to tell me what is going on."

Neal asked, "How old are you kid?"

Henry yelled, "Eleven."

Callisto watched the recognition trigger in Neal's eyes as he turned to Emma. Callisto understood it now, Emma and Neal knew each other because they had a relationship, because they had conceived Henry. Callisto blurted out, "Bae is Henry's father?"

Emma looked at the ground in clear agreement that it was true. Henry ran outside, angry that his mother had lied to him. Emma ran after her son, to try to rectify the damage that had been done. As soon as Emma was outside, Rumpelstiltskin turned on Callisto, "He knows you, Callisto. How is that?"

Callisto shrugged at her father, and he raised his voice, "Callisto, I am warning you. If you have lied to me…."

Bae got in between the two, "Leave her alone."

Rumpelstiltskin laughed, "He does know you if he is protecting you. "

Bae turned back to Callisto, "How do you know him? Did you make a deal with him in some way? I can help you, Cali; you just have to tell me. And how did you get here? Wait, you called me Bae."

Callisto looked up at Bae with sad eyes, "Yes I did."

He asked, "You are helping him aren't you?"

Callisto shook her head as she reached for his arm, but he yanked it away. Rumpelstiltskin growled at his daughter, "If you have been hiding that you knew where he was this entire time then….."

Callisto screamed, "What dad? What are you going to do to me? I told Emma to make sure you didn't find him, that you didn't see him. She lied to you for me. He hates you but you don't seem to see that!"

Bae stared at Callisto, "Dad?"

Callisto looked up at her brother, "My name is Callisto. I'm Rumpelstiltskin's daughter and your baby sister."

He looked like he was in shock for a moment as he leaned against the wall, then he smiled at her. Callisto knew that had to mean something good, it at least meant he wasn't too mad at her. Her father pleaded with Bae, "I really need to talk to you."

Bae groaned, "I don't want to talk."

He pleaded again, "Please Bae."

Bae turned to Callisto, "Go outside and check on Emma and the kid while I have a talk with Dad."

Callisto smiled at him as she climbed out the window to see Emma and Henry talking. Callisto walked up behind Emma and put her hand on her friend's shoulder, "It'll be ok."

Henry glanced at Callisto, "That means you are related to me too then huh? You're my aunt?"

Callisto knew Henry was having a hard time with this but she nodded, "Yes, I'm your aunt."

Henry smiled slightly before he asked, "Can I meet my father?"

Emma nodded as they walked back to the window and Emma and Callisto climbed back inside. Emma said, "He wants to meet you."

Callisto looked to her father, he looked broken. Bae must have really let him know how much he hated him. Bae climbed out to talk with Henry and Emma asked Callisto, "When did you meet him?"

Callisto thought back to it. She had been with August, or Pinocchio, when he confronted Bae about who he was when Emma was pregnant. When he ran away, Callisto had followed him, met him in a bar and they became friend. She never told anyone her real name or who she was. Even once back in the town, she had kept it a secret. But now one by one the secrets were coming out. She feared what the next one would be. Callisto said, "It was quite a bit back."

Emma nodded and didn't ask anything else, her father was a different story though, "Why didn't you tell me you had found him?"

Callisto sighed, "Because I knew how he felt about you. We were friends, he told me things. About how his father abandoned him, left him all alone. I knew then that he hated you, Dad, that he would never forgive you. I just wanted to see him, it was an accident that I even met him, it was only because of August."

Emma turned on her friend now, "You mean the August who told him to leave me, all alone and pregnant? You were with him?"

Callisto put her hands up to try to pacify her friend, "I didn't know he was going to make him leave you. We didn't even know about Henry, either of us. And believe me, Bae did not want to abandon you, he knows what that feels like Emma."

Emma just glared at her. She knew she was mad, she had reason to be, but it wasn't Callisto's fault. Callisto had issues of her own with August that she had never dealt with. Callisto tried to make a joke to the other two in the room with her as they watched Bae and Henry talk outside, "Well aren't we just one bit giant family?"

Both of them glared at her and didn't say anything. Callisto watched her brother and nephew talk, Henry would be the closest thing to children she would probably get.


	15. The Family

Callisto had actually convinced Baelfire to come back to Storybrooke with them. He only came because Callisto had asked him, and because he wanted to be closer to his son. He dreaded being around his father more but he wanted to know his son and his sister that he had just found out about. They had to take a plane back to get back to the town because magic didn't work outside of the town. On the plane, Bae was sitting next to Callisto, "So how are you my sister? I mean my mother ran away and left me and my father. Actually, you kind of look like her."

Callisto chewed on her lip as she looked at her brother, "Dad met a woman named Belle, she was the payment in a deal with him. Her father had no choice but to hand her over. Dad made her his servant for the longest time and somehow she started to love him, and I mean this is after you were gone and the magic had begun to warp his features. But she still loved him, and wanted to give him a chance. She did one time and that's how I came into being. But then he sent her away when he realized she could make him lose his powers because True Love cures anything. The Evil Queen took her and told Dad that she had killed herself, but she hadn't. I was birthed in captivity like an animal, and the Evil Queen left me on his doorstep. She left a note saying she saved me from my mother's womb before she jumped. So I'm only your half-sister."

Bae nodded, "It's strange that you look like my mother though. And how do you have magic?"

Callisto smirked, "True Love has one downfall, it creates magic. If a child is conceived from two people who are each other's true love, it just happens."

Bae laughed, "So let me guess, Dad find out you had magic and taught you how to use it?"

Callisto grinned, "Of course, I rival Regina and Cora with my magic, hell I even rival Dad."

Her father heard this, "Don't be lying to him, Callisto. You are nowhere near my level."

Callisto rolled her eyes as she leaned to Bae, "He is just pissed that I found you and didn't tell him."

Bae asked, "How did you find me?"

Callisto sighed, "I was with August when he came to visit you, I mean I wasn't right there when you met him but I was in the vicinity. I followed you and struck up a conversation, made friends with you. That was the beginning of our friendship. I found out who you were from August."

He seemed to process that for a moment, "Did August know who you were?"

Callisto shook her head, "No, I lied to him. Said I was from another land but I couldn't remember who I was. He took that as an answer and never questioned it."

Bae nodded as they sat silent the rest of the trip. Callisto actually fell asleep and was leaning on Bae's shoulder. Emma saw this and smiled slightly, "I've never seen her so content. She is usually always uppity, never relaxed."

Bae locked eyes with Emma, "I'm glad I make her feel safe then."

Emma was still smiling, "When we get back home, you need to look after her. There is a man in town that is insistent on having her, but she refuses."

He raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Emma sighed and glanced over Callisto's sleeping form, "She will kill me if she finds out I told you this, but this man is her True Love. She proved it herself when we were stuck in Fairytale Land. He was bound on revenge against your father though and used Belle to do it. He shot her, which wasn't bad because your father could heal her, but losing memories he can't. People who were in the town can't cross the town line without forgetting who they are, this man knocked Belle over the line and she forgot everything. She doesn't even know who her daughter is anymore."

Bae frowned as he heard that story, "So my father and I are all she has left now?"

Emma nodded, "Except now she has even more family because of Henry and you."

Bae reached his arm around his sister's shoulder and rested against her.

Once the plane landed, they made their way back to the town by car. When they got back to the town, Emma asked everyone to meet at the diner within the hour. Callisto stared at Bae, "Would you like to meet my mother?"

Bae nodded, "Of course."

Callisto pulled Bae towards the hospital so they could see Belle. She was still laying in her hospital bed and she eyed the young woman again, "Everyone told me that you are my daughter, but I don't remember."

Callisto smiled sadly, "It's okay, mom. I will find a way to fix you. Mom, I brought someone for you to meet."

Belle looked at Callisto expectantly, "Who is he?"

Callisto said, "This is my older brother, Baelfire. Or Neal."

Belle paled, "Are you telling me I have another kid?"

Callisto chuckled, "No, mom, he has a different mother. We just have the same father."

Belle nodded, "Well it's nice to meet you."

Bae smiled at the brunette, "It's nice to meet you too."

Callisto couldn't stay in the room anymore; her mother's condition depressed her. She walked out and Bae followed her, "Are you okay?"

Callisto shook her head, "I don't know how to fix her. And I just want to murder the man who did that to her."

Bae asked, "Who was it?"

Callisto shook her head and was silent, "Let's just head to the diner."

He worried about what she wasn't telling; something obviously was getting to her about this situation. Emma had told him that it was her True Love that had done it; maybe that was what was eating at her. He followed her down the street and to the diner. As they walked in, a lot of people were already there, including their father. Emma looked at Callisto, "You get to do the pleasure of introducing everyone. And telling Henry and Neal who their family is."

Callisto felt her tears well up, "Me? Why me?"

Emma put her hand over Callisto's, "Because you are family."

Callisto felt the tear fall as she stood up on the bar in the diner. Granny eyed her angrily and she said, "I will scrub it afterwards Granny, if it will make you feel better."

Granny nodded and Callisto cleared her throat to silence the room. Everyone turned their eyes to her and she started with Bae, "I would like to introduce a new member to our family here in Storybrooke. His name is Neal Cassidy, otherwise known as Baelfire. He is Rumpelstiltskin's son, but from his wife Milah."

Everyone was intently listening to Callisto, "Henry is the youngest of our family here. His parents are Emma Swan and Bae. His adoptive mother is Regina, the Evil Queen. Emma is the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White."

She heard Bae gasp at that piece of information but she continued, "Bae is like I said Rumpelstiltskin and Milah's son. I am Rumpelstiltskin's daughter, but by a different mother, who you all know is Belle. Charming was a twin to his brother James who was a prince. Snow's parents are both deceased and her stepmother is the Evil Queen. Cora is Regina's mother. The dwarves are all close friends with Snow. So is Ruby, the Big Bad Wolf."

Ruby glared at her as she said that, "I will take a chunk out of you if you say that again, Callisto."

Callisto just cackled, "Everyone else can be introduced as they go."

Callisto stepped down and Bae approached her, "We are quite a twisted family."

Callisto nodded, "Yes we are. We can't change it though."

Emma came up to them, "It's getting late, take him over to the inn and get some sleep, Callisto."

Callisto motioned for Bae to follow her and as they walked towards the inn, she bumped into a man coming out. She grumbled as she looked up and then she saw the face she hated. He chuckled at her, "I take it you can see through the glamour."

Callisto literally froze and Bae saw it and shook her arm, "Cali, are you alright?"

Hook saw this man touching his woman so intimately and he twitched at the thought of it. Hook growled, "Who is that, Callisto?"

Callisto snapped out of her frozen state, "Yes, I am ok. And he is none of your damn business, Hook."

Hook gripped Callisto's arm tightly, "Callisto, when will you get that you are mine? Now who is he?"

Bae shoved the man away from his sister, "Don't touch her. I may not have magic, but if you put your hands on my sister again, I will make sure you don't again."

Hook raised an eyebrow and grinned at Callisto, "So this is your long lost brother, Baelfire? Milah's son?"

Callisto's eyes held her fear of the conversation that Hook wanted to bring up, "Don't talk about that."

Hook grinned evilly, "I think I should. He deserves to know. Does he even know why you look like her?"

Callisto panicked as Bae asked, "What are you talking about? Did you know my mother?"

Callisto watched Hook open his mouth to tell Bae the truth and suddenly she blurted out, "I will give you anything you want if you don't speak of that topic."

Hook looked devious as he thought of all the things he could have from her, "Alright Callisto."

He started to walk away from her and she called after him, "What do you want?"

He scoffed, "As if I would tell you that now. You will know when I want you to know."

Callisto grumbled as she walked into the inn with Bae. He asked, "Who was that and how did he know my mother?"

Callisto decided to say the least amount that would make Bae stop questioning, "He is Captain Hook. And he is the man your mother ran off with."

Bae looked surprised by the information but then it turned to her, "Why did he say you are his?"

Callisto was walking up the stairs to show him his room when she answered, "Because he is my True Love."

He opened his mouth to say something else but she put her hand up to silence him, "I need sleep and so do you. I will be right next door if you need anything. I can't talk about this stuff ok Bae, please don't ask again. Good night, Bae. I'm glad you decided to come back with us."

He hugged his sister before she walked towards the next room.


	16. Darkness Destroys Callisto

Callisto woke up to a pounding on her door and she stood lazily and stumbled to the door. As she opened it, it revealed Emma standing there, frantic. Emma screamed, "You have to help. Henry is missing and so is my mother."

Callisto flicked her fingers and her outfit changed again as she followed Emma out of the room. Callisto knocked on Bae's door and he opened it groggily, "We got problems, get dressed quickly."

He did and met them outside his door. As they walked out the door, there was Hook again and Callisto slammed him against the wall, "What the hell is Cora planning? And if you tell me you don't know, I will turn you into a damn rat."

He chuckled at Callisto's anger as he pried her off him but she wouldn't let up. He sighed, "If you would just ask nicely, love, I would tell you."

Callisto narrowed her eyes at the sneaky pirate, "What are you playing at, Hook?"

He just grinned, "You have to go back to calling me by my actual name if I help you."

Callisto rolled her eyes, "Fine, now what is she planning?"

Hook chuckled, "She double crossed me when you were out finding your dear brother. Hell she even fucked over the crocodile."

Callisto's eyes flashed with fear at that name, it was what Hook called her father, "What are you talking about? What is she going to do to my father?"

Hook pushed her back, "She knows where his dagger is. She plans to make him kill Snow and Charming, and to get the kid back to Regina."

Callisto turned to face Emma, who shared her panicked face. Emma asked, "What do we do?"

Callisto cracked her neck in anger, "We kill Cora, and Regina too if she gets in the way. No one fucks with my family, regardless of how evil they are."

Emma saw the darkness surfacing in Callisto's expression. She worried about what would happen to her friend after she did this, would she be corrupted by her magic in the same way her father had. Emma touched her shoulder, "Maybe we should sit down and figure this out, Callisto, think it through."

Callisto shoved her friend's hand off her shoulder, "I'm done talking. I'm tired of people harming my family; I'm tired of being nice." She turned to Hook now, "You wanted the vengeance to come up, well here it is Killian. That means not even you are safe."

He looked a bit scared as she turned to walk away from him. She had to figure out how Cora would do this; she would want everyone to witness it, so that Regina was free of blame. She would do it in the middle of the town. Callisto was right as she ran for the town center which was the clock tower and she saw her father standing over Snow's bound form. She ran to them, with Emma, Bae, and Hook following. The town had begun to congregate around the scene and Charming came to the front as he watched the horror that would happen. He had his sword out as he approached the pair, but Callisto, "Get away from them. I will handle this."

Emma begged Callisto, "Don't do this, Callisto. Don't use your magic to fight them. It will destroy you."

Callisto screeched, "Would you rather I just let your mother die then? My magic is the only way to stop all this. I have to."

She held her father in place with her magic so he couldn't harm Snow and she said, "Emma, get your mother."

As Emma tried to run to Snow, Cora appeared, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Callisto flung Cora away from Emma as she quickly untied Snow. When Callisto had flung Cora away from Snow, the dagger had fallen from her grasp, and Hook was the one to pick it up. This didn't go unnoticed by Callisto, so she slammed him against the wall and walked over to snatch the dagger, "I don't trust you, Hook."

She grabbed the dagger and walked over to her father, handing him his dagger, "Hide this better next time."

As soon as she had the dagger, she released Hook from her magical hold. Her father disappeared with the dagger and while Callisto was distracted, Cora appeared in front of her, hand extending towards her chest. Cora tried to rip out her heart and Callisto just cackled, "Are you really trying to rip out my heart, Cora? Did no one tell you that I am the product of True Love, that magic protects me, same as it does Emma?"

Cora was surprised by this but didn't show it as she said, "It doesn't protect your brother though."

Callisto threw Cora against the wall so hard it hit with a sickening thud, "You will not touch my brother."

Cora growled, "What are you going to do, Callisto? You have worked so hard for everyone to see you as good, but all you really are is weak."

Callisto screamed as she thrust her hand into Cora's chest and yanked out her heart, holding it in her hand, "Daddy did teach me a few tricks."

Emma screamed, "Callisto, don't do this. It will turn you dark."

Callisto turned to face Emma, her features already starting to mar with magic, "I have to."

Her hand started to close around Cora's heart as Cora grunted with pain. Hook shouted, "Don't Callisto. Don't be your father."

She turned her eyes on him, her skin turning a sickening gray color, "Stay out of it, Killian, I could kill you too after what you did to my mother."

Emma and Hook both looked at Bae and motioned for him to try to talk to her, "Cali, sister, please, don't be dad. You can be different."

Callisto's face turned back normal color as she lifted her violet eyes to her brother's, "You don't know Bae. Let me tell you the story about the woman who started everything. She was a power hungry bitch and she went to dad for magic. Once she had it, she taught it to her daughter. Her daughter didn't want to use magic, she just wanted to love the stable boy who was her True Love, but her mother wouldn't allow that. Her mother insisted she marry the King and become the Queen, and stepmother to a poor princess. The future queen confided in the young child that she loved another, and the child didn't understand how truly evil the Queen's mother was. The mother killed her daughter's own True Love just to force her to marry the King. And the Queen never forgave the child for telling the mother, which is why she tried to kill her, still tries. And so began the story of the curse, the curse of the Evil Queen who sent everyone here. The people of the court concocted a plan to send Snow and Charming's daughter through in an enchanted tree. But they had to have someone to look after the newly born babe, so they sent Geppetto's son, Pinocchio. Emma was too young to remember her life, but me, you, and August, we remembered everything. Emma was the one who had to break the curse and it started with the son she gave up when you left her. He went to find his real mother, told her stories about how his adoptive mother was an Evil Queen. And it all began with Cora, she started this. She forced so much on her daughter, and is doing it even now. I have to do this, Bae, there is no other way."

And with those words, she crushed the heart in her hand. Everyone gasped as they watched Cora's body collapse to the ground, clearly lifeless. Regina appeared and looked from her mother's lifeless body to the young girl who had done it, and she actually nodded before she walked away. Obviously Regina was happy that her mother was finally gone. Callisto's appearance after she killed Cora was grotesque, her skin turned a gray color and her hair almost looked like a bundle of snakes as he flicked wildly around her head. The only thing that stood out that was a reminder of Callisto was the violet eyes that stared at them all.


	17. Secrets Come Out

Callisto disappeared from the scene and no one knew where she possibly could have gone, maybe to find Henry. Emma and Bae, and the family went straight to Rumpelstiltskin's shop and saw Henry standing there. Rumpelstiltskin said, "When I came in, he was here."

Emma ran up to hug him tightly, "I'm so glad you are okay."

Henry looked at everyone, "Where is Callisto?"

Emma made a pained face, "She….she is just gone."

Henry was about to ask another question, but Hook came in. Rumpelstiltskin and Hook glared at each other, "I know we hate each other, and I really want to kill you as I assume you do me too, but we need to find Callisto."

Rumpelstiltskin raised an eyebrow, "What happened to my daughter?"

Bae screamed, "She turned into you. She ripped out that woman's heart!"

Rumpelstilstkin smirked, "Good. Cora was an evil woman; it's good that she is gone."

Hook yelled, "Your daughter looked like a damn ghoul with the way that magic marred her beautiful face."

Rumepelstiltskin interest was piqued at that, "So she has been corrupted by the darkness of the magic? Only one thing fixes that."

Hook screamed his question at the man, "What?"

Rumpelstiltskin laughed, "True Love. It is the only thing that will fix it, but you ruined that, so there is no getting her back to normal."

Emma piped in now, "How did he ruin it?"

Rumpelstiltskin wasn't amused by Emma's stupidity, "He shot Belle. She will want to murder him if he gets near her."

Hook got angry and yelled, "Well if you wouldn't have fucking killed Milah, then I wouldn't have shot Belle."

Bae froze as he glanced at his father, "You did what?"

Hook gasped at the realization that he had just told Bae without meaning to, he had promised Callisto he wouldn't, but it had been an accident. Rumpelstiltskin still glared at Hook, "If that wouldn't have happened, you would still have her and my daughter would be different without you. You wouldn't have even given my daughter a passing glance."

Hook knew that was true. Bae wouldn't let the conversation go though, "What is he talking about dad? What did you do to my mother?"

Rumpelstilstkin sighed, "Well you already hate me so why not tell you. Your mother chose to run off with this damn pirate instead of staying with her husband and her son. She abandoned us. So after you were gone, I found her. I was so angry that it just happened, I ripped her heart out and killed her. Hook was so pissed by it that he came after me, I chopped off his hand, which earned him his name. Your sister, however, fixed it for him."

Bae took a deep breath before he walked out of the shop, he really hated his father. True, his mother shouldn't have just run off and abandoned them, but he didn't have the right to kill her for that. Hook had followed him outside, "I know what your mother did wasn't right, but I think she just wanted away from your father, she loved you. She talked about you quite a lot."

Bae lifted his head to look at the pirate, "That's why my sister looks like her, isn't it? Its dad's punishment for what he did?"

Hook nodded, "Yeah, it is. I think it's fitting, it makes him face what he did. It is hard to look at her and not think she is Milah though, especially for me."

Bae chuckled, "We are decades apart but here we are looking similar in age and shooting the breeze. My god, this world is twisted."

Hook nodded, agreeing with him, "We have to find your sister, she needs help."

Bae held out his hand to the man, "I'm Neal Cassidy, or Baelfire; by the way."

Hook took his hand, "Killian Jones, or Captain Hook."

* * *

Callisto sat against a tree as she looked at the town. She was perched on top of the clock tower, thinking about everything that happened. She was going to search for Henry, but she had seen Regina appear with him in her father's shop and leave him there, before her father and the others had showed up. She slowly drifted off into a sleep and her dream was strange.

_She was in her room in her father's castle, back in their homeland. There was a woman sitting on her bed, staring up at her and as she approached her she saw it was Milah. She gasped, "You're dead."_

_Milah laughed, "Yeah, thanks, I know. I just came to talk to you."_

_Callisto raised an eyebrow, "About what?"_

_Milah sighed, "Callisto, you are such a beautiful girl. You have a powerful destiny. Come here."_

_Callisto walked over to where Milah was standing in front of a mirror. She made Callisto face it and her appearance changed, "This is who you would be if your father wouldn't have harmed me. You would look like your mother."_

_Callisto stared at her strange reflection. She had lost the gray tint to her skin and her hair was brown instead of the brownish black it was. Her eyes were a bright blue that shocked her. She felt tears fall down her face as her appearance went back to normal. Milah hugged her tightly, "You can't take back what your father has done, but you can fix some of the consequences. I know what Killian did was wrong, but he was blind with rage after what Rumpel did to me. There is a way you could fix your mother, and if it does, you have to forgive Killian."_

_Callisto nodded, "Alright. How do I fix her?"_

_Milah took Callisto's hand in hers, "You give her True Love's kiss, it fixes anything. Even this."_

_Callisto gasped, "So dad just has to kiss her and she will be fixed? She will remember?"_

_Milah nodded, "It should work. And afterwards, when you forgive Killian, it should fix you."_

_Callisto just agreed with the woman and Milah continued, "I was everything for Killian, I have a feeling that I was partially his True Love, but fate knew how my life would end, and so there was you. I am sorry to say that they cursed you with your heritage. They made you his daughter, made you have magic, made you look like me, and made your True Love the very pirate who wishes to destroy your father. It isn't fair, but it is how it is. You have to face that, if not for yourself, then do it for me."_

_Callisto growled, "Why should I do anything for a woman who abandoned her own son? Do you know the life that Bae has lived because of you?"_

_Milah ignored her words, but Callisto could see they got to the ghost of a woman, "Just please do as I say, Callisto. And if you find it in your heart, tell my son I am sorry and that I do love him."_

_Callisto nodded irritated and then she woke up to yelling._


	18. Bringing Belle Back

Callisto looked down on the street and saw Killian and her father starting to fight again. Her father screamed, "You need to stay the hell away from my family!"

Killian growled, "Back off, crocodile, I will kill you if you push me any further!"

Callisto appeared in between the two as she looked at each of them. Rumpelstiltskin reached for his daughter, "Don't let the magic corrupt you, it will do horrible things to you."

Calisto growled at him, "You mean like how it made you insane and kill your wife?"

He looked at the ground at her accusation. Bae approached his sister and grabbed her hand, "Cali, don't let this control you. You can lose everything. You have a family now. You have a nephew that needs an aunt."

Callisto raised her eyes to her brother's brown ones before she felt another hand in her other. She looked up and saw Killian and her mind flashed to Milah's words, _you have to forgive him_. She looked at his blue eyes and felt her hands tighten around both of the men's hands in hers. She spoke out loud, "We can fix Belle."

Her father asked, "How?"

Callisto took a deep breath, she was still furious at her father and at Hook, but she tried to hold it back, "True Love's kiss. We just will have to like sedate her before you do it. Milah said it should work."

Hook looked at her in shock, "Love, Milah is dead."

Callisto nodded, "I know, that's what I said when I saw her. She came to me in a dream. Even showed me what I would have looked like if I wasn't a punishment for my father. And she told me to tell you she is sorry, and that she loves you."

Bae's eyes flashed with the pain of her saying those words, but he remained silent. Callisto released both men's hands and began to walk towards the hospital. Everyone followed after her, even Emma and her family. Emma put her arm around Callisto, "I hope you will be okay."

Callisto laughed, "You know, technically you are my sister in law Emma."

Emma grinned at Callisto's joke, "Yeah, I guess I am."

Henry came up and hugged Callisto around the waist, which made the tears start to fall. Emma saw this and asked, "What's wrong?"

Callisto shook her head as she walked in front of them all and rushed into the hospital. She got Dr. Whale or Victor Frankenstein to sedate her mother while they did what they had to. Callisto held her mother's hand as her eyes fluttered shut and her father leaned down, almost scared and kissed her softly. Callisto gripped her mother's hand tightly, hoping this would work. She released it to sit down in the chair and watch over her. Bae sat next to her with his hand gripping hers, trying to reassure her that it would alright. Henry came and sat next to Callisto, also trying to comfort her. After an hour, the sedative wore off and Belle's eyes blinked rapidly as they opened. Her eyes fell on Callisto first, "Ca…lli…sto?"

Callisto sat up as she heard her mother's voice, "Mom?" Her voice was timid and scared.

Belle raised her arms to reach for her daughter and Callisto flew up and hugged her mother, "I was so worried we lost you."

Belle pushed the hair from her daughter's face, "Callisto, sweetie, what happened?"

Callisto pulled away from her mother, "The magic corrupted me."

Belle sighed, "You know he can fix you, like I did your father."

Callisto gasped, "How can you tell me to go to him after what he did to you?"

Belle pleaded with her daughter, "I know what he did was wrong, but your father started this fiasco. If I can overlook that he killed his wife before he met me, you can sure overlook that Hook hurt me because your father fixed the wound and I got my memories back. All the damage has been fixed."

Callisto looked at her mother unsure of what she was saying, "I can't forgive him, Mother." As soon as she said it, Milah's words played in her head again, _you have to forgive him_. Belle looked over at Bae and Henry, "What is Henry doing in here? And who is he?"

Callisto smiled, "Mom, this is Bae, my brother. And Henry is actually his son."

Belle's mouth dropped, "So your father found him, and Emma said that he was Henry's real father. That makes him like my grandson, or like step grandson."

Callisto nodded, "Yeah, I have a nephew."

Belle laughed as she got up from the bed, "I like having a sort of grandson, but I would like a real one too, of my blood."

Callisto grimaced at those words and Bae noticed it and so did Emma. Callisto ignored her mother's words as she said, "I'll leave you and dad to catch up."

Callisto walked out and Bae and the others followed her. Bae asked, "Why did you grimace when she said she wants a real grandkid?"

Callisto made the same face again and just wanted to walk away, but as she walked out of the hospital, she knocked into a man wearing a leather jacket. She fell backwards from the force of the impact and she could smell the scent she had been so in love with once as she looked up to meet the man's striking blue eyes. He grinned at her as he reached to help her up, "I heard everyone was here. I didn't expect you to be here and what happened to you?"


	19. Unexpected Visitor

Callisto was just frozen on the ground and Hook was the one who pulled her to her feet, "Are you alright, Callisto?"

Callisto actually clung to Hook just to get away from the man. The man was still grinning at her, "You lied to me. You told me you had no idea who you were."

Callisto was still silent as she rested in Hook's arms, which surprised the pirate, and everyone else. Emma finally decided to but in, "You! You are the reason this is all a mess! You made him abandon me!" Bae screamed, "You made me leave her! And I didn't even know she was pregnant!"

Hook noticed the look of horror on her face, he whispered, "Callisto, what is it with you and him?"

Callisto finally snapped out of it a bit as she looked up into the pirate's face, "That's August. He was the one I was with for a while."

August ignored both Emma and Bae as he spoke to Callisto, "So are you going to tell me who you actually are now?"

Bae stood in front of her and Hook, "You stay the hell away from my family."

August raised an eyebrow and glanced around Bae, "Family?"

Callisto couldn't speak to him as the events of her life came flashing back. August tried to reach for Callisto but Hook pushed her behind him, "Don't touch her."

August scoffed, "She was with me long enough, I don't think she minds me touching her."

Hook gasped as he looked at the woman behind him and Bae remembered part of their friendship from before he knew who she was, "Cali, is he the one that…"

Callisto started to cry as she nodded grimly. Bae's expression changed as he pulled his sister to him and started to walk out, but August pulled them back, "I still need to talk to her."

Hook followed after the two, with the others slowly behind him. Bae shoved August hard, "No, you need to stay the hell away from my sister. She doesn't want to see you."

Bae walked her towards the inn but Callisto shook her head, "We have to be somewhere that August doesn't know, or he will just confront me again."

Bae was at a loss of where to go but Hook stepped in, "We will go to my ship. Is that alright, Callisto?"

Callisto nodded to Hook as they walked towards the dock. Once on the boat, she sat down in the galley beneath the deck. All the others were still on the deck and Emma said, "I'm going to go talk to her."

They nodded and watched her walk down below, "Callisto? Are you alright?"

Callisto glanced up to see it was Emma before she looked back down, "I need to leave here, be far away from him."

Emma sat beside her friend and family member, "What happened between you two?"

Callisto's tears fell as she looked at Emma, she saw how she still looked and she got up quickly. Emma was about to call out to her but she walked out too fast and she walked out on the deck. All the guys watched her as she walked out and she grabbed Hook's face and brought it down to hers. He was surprised by the kiss at first but then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She laughed as she pushed him back, "Easy there boy, I was just fixing something. Oh, and I forgive you."

When she pulled away and he opened his eyes to look at her, he saw her back to her beautiful self. She walked back to where Emma was, leaving a dumbfounded Hook. Callisto sat back down beside Emma, "Ask Bae about it."

Emma nodded as she walked back out to the deck, "She told me to ask you Neal."

Bae looked down to where Callisto was standing and she nodded to him. He started to tell her, "When I first met her, I knew something was wrong with her. She would never have fun with me or drink with me, and she finally told me that she was pregnant. She never would tell me who the father was. I never knew till today."

Emma raised her head at that, "But Callisto doesn't have any children."

Callisto flinched at those words and Bae walked over to her and wrapped his arms around his sister, "You're right Emma. That's because while she was still around me, she lost the baby. She was about seven months and no one knew what happened, no one could explain it to her. She assumed that she wasn't allowed to have children since she lost hers."

Callisto buried her head in Bae's shoulder. Hook couldn't really think of anything to say that would make her feel better, the story her brother had just told had actually broke his heart a bit. His woman, the one who looked like Milah, had been broken long ago. Emma asked, "What happened after that?"

Bae shrugged, "I don't know. That's when Cali left. I didn't see her again after that."

Emma eyed her friend, "I'm so sorry, Callisto."

Callisto didn't say anything. Emma reached for Henry, "We are going to head home."

Bae looked up and whispered to Callisto, "Do you want me to stay here with you?"

Callisto shook her head, "You can go home with your family, I will be alright. Killian will take care of me."

Bae nodded his head as he walked off the boat with Emma and Henry. Callisto called after him, "If my mother asks about me, will you please tell her where I am?"

Bae smiled, "Of course I will, Callisto." They trio exited the boat and Callisto looked at the family longingly. She wished she would have had anything that was similar to that.

Hook approached her, "You called me Killian again." It was his statement to the fact that he noticed.

She tried to smile, but the events of the night played in her head, "Yes, I did. Did you change your name and I didn't know it?"

He shook his head vigorously, "No, I didn't. Just glad to hear it come out of your lips again."

Callisto smiled at him this time and he said, "I'm really sorry about what I did, Callisto. I never wanted to hurt you, I didn't even want to hurt her, just your father."

Callisto decided to defend her father, "You know why he did it. He was just mad that she left their son." Callisto's face looked forlorn as she continued the sentence, "No mother should ever do that. No woman should abandon her child just because of the father."

Killian knew she was right, and right now children were a sore subject for her. Callisto continued, "Bae has been abandoned by everyone, how do you think he feels about that? I mean I was never good enough for my father, he always wanted Bae."

Killian reached for her but she shook her head, "I'm okay. It's just I can see why my father did it. I don't condone what he did, but I understand it."

He nodded to her and she sighed, "I'll have to face August eventually."

Killian looked at the ground, "Well I want you to do it with me by your side, or Bae, or Emma."

Callisto nodded to him as she debated what to do.


	20. Seducing the Captain

She thought about it, she could seduce Killian and then sneak away, no one would ever find her. She could get as far away from August as she needed to. She decided that was what she had to do, everyone would forgive her, they would understand. She would just sneak away before anyone was any the wiser. She walked toward him with her outfit changing as she did and he raised his eyebrow in shock. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door behind them, where she knew his captain's quarters were. He choked on his words, "What are you doing, Callisto?"

Callisto just grinned at him as she pushed him towards his bed, "Call me Cali, I like it better."

He smirked, "Alright Cali, now what are you doing?"

She chuckled, "Just go with it."

She started to unbutton his shirt his shirt and he looked up at her with his bright blue eyes as she spread the shirt out. She bit her lip as she looked at him, god he was gorgeous. He threaded her hair threw his fingers as he pulled her head to his as he kissed her. He kissed her with so much passion it was surprising, she was supposed to be the one doing the seducing here, not the other way around. She fiddled with his pants as their mouths fought for dominance, he reached down to stop her hands, "Cali, are you sure you know what you are doing?"

She just nodded as she sealed them back together, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. He wasn't going to fight her if this was what she really wanted to do. She undid his pants and pulled them apart long enough for her to yank them down. He pushed her off the top of him when she did this though and he flipped her over so she was under him, "Can't have you getting me naked when you haven't lost an article of clothing yet love."

She watched him reach for a dagger and cut the corset off of her chest. He felt himself subconsciously lick his lips as he watched her chest come free, why had he waited so long to get her naked. She felt herself blush at his reaction and he ran his finger down her cheek and kept going until he got to the junction where her hips met her legs. She felt his fingers tracing small circles around that sensitive bundle of nerves and he eyes began to roll back in her head. She couldn't remember the last time anything had felt this good, especially considering how long it had been since she had any sexual gratification. She pulled his mouth back down to hers and she felt his warm skin touch hers which was almost too much to bear. His fingers then circled that one special spot and she moaned into his mouth as she came undone in his arms. She felt his smirk against her lips and she wanted to smack him for his cockiness. He then literally ripped off the rest of the corset dress and her panties in the process. He admired her as she lay underneath him, completely bare to him. She chuckled, "You going to sit there and stare, Captain?"

He had a devious devilish smirk on his lips that had Callisto shivering with anticipation. She felt him align his body with hers as he began to press into her, causing her to arch upwards. She got lost in her thoughts as he continued his invasion of her body, how the hell had she thought this was a bad idea. Could she really just walk away from him after this?

She felt his hips met hers and she knew they were completely connected now. She looked up into his dazzling blue eyes, caressing his face, "I love you."

His eyes flashed with the shock of her admission, "Bout time you admitted it."

She watched him smirk as he started to move and she couldn't contain the sounds that left her mouth. His sounds mimicked her own but deeper as they were lost in the throes of passion. After they were finished, she lay sprawled on his chest in his bed as he fiddled with her hair, "I love you, Callisto."

She lifted her head to face him and she gave him a peck on the lips as she lay back down on his bare chest. She dreaded what she was about to do, but it had to be done. She couldn't face this place anymore. She had done everything she needed to do: fixed her mother, forgave Killian, made Rumpelstiltskin and Killian stop fighting, found Bae, created a family bond with unlikely characters. She figured she had done everything she needed to, and all that Milah had told her. She could run now and have a clear conscience. She felt his breathing start to become even and regular, signifying that he was asleep. She carefully pulled herself from his grasp and snapped her fingers to make clothes appear, since she knew her previous ones were destroyed. She glanced back at his sleeping form once more, which left her with doubts, but she disappeared from the boat and reappeared on the dock. She used her magic to get off the boat because she knew her boots would click and wake Killian, but on the dock they wouldn't. She strolled down the dock and continued down the street, making sure to avoid people. It wasn't that hard considering it was late at night now, so most people were in bed. She, however, did run straight into the werewolf. Callisto was like a deer caught in a headlight as she looked at Ruby, "Hey Ruby."

Ruby eyed her suspiciously at the fearful scent coming off of her, "What's going on, Callisto? Aren't you supposed to be with Baelfire and Emma?"

Callisto nodded, "Yeah, I am, but I just need to get some air, so I came for a walk. What are you doing out?"

Ruby grinned, "Just having a drink with August. Sort of like welcoming him back to town."

Callisto's eyes went wide, if she was having fun with August, that meant he would come out here to see what was keeping her. He would see her and Callisto couldn't have that. She turned to keep walking, "That's cool, sorry but I have to get going, Ruby. You have fun though, I'll see you later."

Ruby called after the briskly walking girl, "Callisto! Wait!"

Callisto kept walking and ignored the woman. She was at the forest before she knew it and she walked near a spot where the well was. Close to it was a small little cross that was glamoured so no one could see it. Callisto sat down next to it, it had been where she buried her daughter, her baby Rhea. Bae had actually helped her bury her daughter here, she had wanted her near the town so she could see her whenever she wanted. She was distracted by the thoughts of her child that had died inside her that she didn't hear the person approaching her, "Whose grave is that?"


	21. Everything Comes Together

Callisto spun around and saw the person she feared most, his questioning blue eyes boring a hole in her. Callisto took a deep breath, "I told myself that I would have to face you eventually."

August was confused and asked, "Why are you so skittish around me? And who the hell are you in all this?"

Callisto patted the ground next to her and he sat down, "My name is Callisto. I am the daughter of Rumpelstiltskin and Belle. Their true love created magic in me. My father sent me through before the curse hit, just in case. I was twelve when I was sent through, all alone, same as Bae. I stumbled upon you when I was about 28 and you remember how that went, we spent years together. I left you when you found Bae because I knew who he was, and I had to see him, had to know my brother. I didn't know…"

August looked at her concerned, "Didn't know what?"

Callisto felt the tears start again, "I didn't know I was pregnant."

August glanced back and forth between the tiny grave in front of him and the sobbing girl next to him. His arms immediately went around her, "Cali, I'm so sorry. You should have told me."

Callisto shook her head, "It didn't matter. I lost the baby, guess I wasn't meant to have children."

August scooped her off the ground and into his lap and cradled her against him, he knew he shouldn't ask but he was curious, "When did it happen? And did you have a name?"

Callisto slowly raised her head to look at him, "I was around seven months when it happened. Her name was going to be Rhea."

He slowly rocked her back and forth as sobs racked her body, "I'm so sorry, Cali. I should have been there for you. Did Baelfire help you?"

Callisto nodded, "He was my only friend. Don't worry, August, he took care of me."

August stood up with Callisto still cradled against him, "Come on, sweetheart, let's go back."

Callisto let August walk her back to town and she heard someone screaming her name, "Callisto! Callisto!"

She flicked her eyes up and saw Killian running towards her, and he snatched her from August's arms, with Bae not far behind, "Didn't we tell you to leave her alone?"

August put his hands up in surrender, "Me and her are good now. She was trying to leave town, it was quite obvious. Weren't you two supposed to be keeping an eye on her?"

Killian looked hurt as August said that, "So that's why you did what you did, it was just to distract me."

He started to storm away from her but she grabbed his hand, "No, that isn't it. I mean it was at first but I didn't want to leave, I just had to."

Killian was pissed at her words as he shoved her away from him, "Good to know I'm just a pawn for you to play with. You really are just like your father."

Callisto flinched at his words, "I'm not my father. My father wouldn't so publicly admit his weakness, I will. I will admit to everyone here that I love you. I faced August when confronted this time instead of running, so say all the nasty things you want, but I didn't actually leave. I stayed…..for you."

Killian grinned, "Did you just tell me you love me in front of all these people? Aren't you worried what your father will say about this?"

Callisto smiled as she nodded, "I did. And no I'm not."

He held his hand out to her, "Then come with me."

Callisto didn't understand, "Go where?"

Killian shook his head, "It doesn't matter, you do owe me." He hoped she didn't know about him telling Bae about Milah.

Callisto glanced at her family before she stepped closer to him, "Where are you taking me Killian?"

He grinned, "Back home, where we belong."

Callisto looked at her family sadly and he added, "We will come back, don't worry."

Callisto smiled at her family, "I'll see you all when I get back. I love you all."

Bae and Rumpelstiltskin both stepped forward to stop her from going with the pirate, but Belle and Emma stopped them. Emma said, "Let them go, he will take care of her."

Bae and Rumpelstiltskin both said, "You better watch out for her." They glanced at each other after the sentence escaped both of their mouths, making them realize how alike they were. And how much they both cared for Callisto. Bae had no reason to distrust the pirate like his father did, so he accepted it a little easier. Her father didn't really want to allow it, "You can't just let her go with him alone, god knows what could happen to her."

Killian spoke up, "I would never harm her if that's what you're worried about."

Rumpelstiltskin growled, "Yeah right, as if I believe you. You would harm her just to spite me."

Killian hissed at the man, "I would never harm her. I love her."

Rumpelstiltskin just eyed the man, "You better take care of her, and if you don't, I won't even begin to explain the things I will do to you. Not even one hair better be out of place on her head when she comes back."

Rumpelstiltskin stared at Killian and Killian nodded in return, signifying that he would indeed take care of Callisto. It made them realize just how much they had in common because they both loved the woman in front of him. Callisto had fixed a lot of things, just by being who she was. She smiled to herself, knowing Milah would be proud of her.

She placed her hand in Killian's as he pulled her towards his boat to begin their journey together, even though she had no idea where they were going exactly.


	22. note

I will be taking down my stories and doing some revamping to them. If you have favorited my story or are on the alert list, then keep an eye out for when i repost the stories. It will have the same title probably so just look for it again. I hope to get more followers and more reviews for all my stories. i will leave them up for a few days before i delete them all and begin reposting. I am doing this simply so people can see this note and know what is going on. I think this may even help me complete some of the stories that i have long since neglected.

Mistress Loki.


End file.
